Will it work?
by Boodudet67
Summary: A sort of modern beauty and the beast... kind of. Darker themes within. Marienette's father was a scientist exploring the supernatural, when he brings home a cat-like creature and Mari stops him cruelly attacking it, what will happen? Will they fall in love or burn trying to make a friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Marienette was never the most popular girl in school, not that she wanted to be. Her beauty made all the other girls detest her. They could not compete with her, so they shunned her away. Boys always asked her out but she politely rejected- focused on her studies too much. People would call her a nerd and other pathetic things. It didn't really bother her until they would talk about her father.

Marienette's mother died in unfortunate circumstances, several years ago. Her father had never told her what really happened other than the fact it was the saddest moment in his lifetime. He worked in a lab looking at unnatural creatures and trying to spot supernatural occurrences. People called him a loon and crazy, such things existed in horror films and books not real life.

A few months ago, Mari's father left to try and spot an unnatural creature is the North of France, not wanting to destroy his happiness she allowed him to go. It was weird at home without him, so quiet and dull. No one spoke to Marienette so no one came round to her house. Lonely was a lacking word to describe it.

If her father didn't find anything significant within the next year, he would return. But until then he would be gone. The man was addicted to his job and had been since the passing of his wife. Marienette practically raised herself. At the age of seven, Mari would wake herself up- pay and ride the bus alone to school and cook herself breakfast. All the while, her father asleep in his room after his draining shifts.

A hand sharply landing on Marienette's desk bought her out of her trance, she looked up nervously and shuddered. Chloe and Lila were smirking evilly at her. Sighing, Mari braced herself for what was bout to happen. Tugging on her sleeve to hide her scars, Mari smiled up at them innocently.

"Can I help you?" She asked, they sneered at her.

"Did you say yes to Kim?" Chloe growled.

Before Marienette could answer her head was slammed against the desk in a vigorous motion. Cradling were it hurt, Mari tried to stay focused. The two girls dragged her out of the room and threw her against the lockers.

"Kim is Chloe's, understand that?" Lila barked," C-H-L-O-E-'S!"

Marienette nodded, fighting the tears. She didn't like Kim but it hurt that no one would stop the bullies or stick up for her. A bruise was forming down the side where all her bruises were. She touched her side but shrivelled away in pain. As she walked away, howls of laughter came form Chloe and Lila. Some bystanders laughed too. She learnt to ignore them.

On the bus Marienette let it all out, some people gave her strange looks but she dismissed them. The bus stopped in front of her house, she got off and went into her house. As soon as she got in her eyes landed on the knife.

A new cut was added to her collection. Each one a time she felt so low and unworthy of the family and life she had, some from the bullies and others when she felt low. Even though she did this, she always looked for the good people but struggled to find it in the girls at school. That felt like a failure to her.

She fell asleep on the sofa and had the same nightmare she did each night, getting trapped by Chloe and Lila, beaten ti'll she couldn't breath. Her father's face when her death reached his ears. She doesn't deserve him. Would things be different?

It all changed when she received a phone call, three months after Tom's departure. She picked it up as soon as she realised it was her father. Excited Marienette clicked the answer button and quickly shoved the phone to her ear.

"Hey pap-"

"No time to talk!" Tom interrupted," We found it... well it claims its a he. Anyway we found it!"

"Found what papa?" Marienette asked, a deafening roar answered her question.

"What we call Chat Noir," Her father responded," A massive cat monster with dragon like claws and walks like a human,"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM ONE!" A voice shouted, a cry of pain followed as well as electric being issued.

"Papa please don't tell me you are treating the creature unfairly?" Marienette pleaded," The poor thing is probably scared- I'm coming to the lab,"

"No sweetie please, we aren't there..."

"We are at the lab princess," The voice answered again," I get good hearing as part of the deal,"

"Don't call my daughter princess," Tom sneered angrily," Zap him boys,"

"PAPA NO!" Mari pleaded, but to no avail a screech was heard through the phone.

The line went dead. Grabbing her coat Marienette left. She rushed out of the door and into her car. It whizzed into action as she sped across town to the lab- desperate to save the creature that her father was treating so cruelly. As the lab loomed in sight, she pulled into a parking space, got out her key card to enter the lab, then ran as quickly as her legs would carry her inside.

It was easy to tell where the creature was, its cries and roars could be heard even through the soundproof walls. When Marienette found the room, her words left there. A poor innocent... thing was on the ground and shaking violently. Two men in lab coats were zapping it through bars as if it were a performing animal. Swiping her key card onto the cage door, she closed it then entered.

Marienette blocked out her father's cries as she kneeled down to the creature as put her hand on him slowly. He looked up at her with bright and caring eyes. She smiled kindly and sent the men who were electrocuting him away.

"Everyone leave!" She shouted quickly, trying to calm the creature by rubbing circles behind his ears.

They all obliged, even her father. The one way window was closed by Marienette as she pulled the shutters down in anger. Now it was just them to. With a smile on her face, Marienette settled onto the floor next to him.

"Are you okay? What a silly question to ask of course your not!" The bluenette scolded herself, the creature put a paw on her shoulder.

"I'm better now your hear," He commented sheepishly," Now princess, I need a name,"

"I have a feeling you already know it," She said smiling, he laughed and nodded.

"Marienette Dupain Cheng- I think princess is better," He teased, reading the name off the key card.

"An eye for an eye- what's yours?" Mari asked with a happy tune.

"Adrien,"

"is it true what you said about being human?" Mari continued," I can help you get out of here if you wan-"

"A story for another time," Adrien replied.

Adrien smiled, this beautiful girl shew so much kindness in her heart- unlike everyone else. Marienette saw past his ugly and barbarous features, seeing a kind soul. It was all he wanted since he became this... thing.

"What do you want to eat?" She questioned, getting a notepad out," I will bring it for my lunch tomorrow and give it to you,"

"Are you sure princess?"

"Absolutley!"

"Okay can I have chips- I haven't had them in so long!" The cat-creature joked.

They both laughed, Marienette tried to get to her feet but, being the clumsy person she is, fell over her own feet back down. A strong (and furry) pair of arms fastened around her waist and saved her from a large bump on her head. Opening her eyes, Mari spotted Adrien hunched over her helping her to her feet. She tanked him greatly.

"I'm so clumsy- everyone has their faults though," Mari commented, mostly to herself- Adrien looked at her with a quizzical look," What? Did I say something that offended you, I'm sorry-"

"Someone who can admit their faults is the strongest person I know," The cat said smiling, she grinned back.

"I must go now- see you later," Mari said happily," If they do anything to hurt you tell me tomorrow and I'll beat them up!"

The creature laughed, walking to the door with her. Marienette shook Adrien's hand (though her small palm could fit in one of his fingers). The door opened and she stepped out, closed it, and then waved goodbye.

The window reopened, every member of the lab was staring through it mouth agape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- this one gives me butterflies**

 **feel free to review!**

* * *

Marienette woke up early and cheered, thank god it was a Saturday. She got out of bed and changed as quickly as she could- she had to see Adrien.

Hair in a messy bun, Mari deemed herself good enough for her new friend. The girl prayed to the heavens that Adrien hadn't been treated too poorly. The sight of him trembling on the floor made her flinch.

A note on the table drew her attention, it was from her father.

'Off to Italy, leaving Theo in charge of the beast for the time being. Behave- Tom'

Sighing, Mari wiped a tear away- her dad left her yet again. He only just got back for crying out loud!

"I don't have time to cry over this," She told herself aloud.

As she exited the apartment, a sudden thought came to her- she needed to get some chips for Adrien. The local marketplace should have a stall selling some.

* * *

After Marienette's car was parked, she made her way into the busy streets, dodging people to and fro. A stall cooking fast food loomed in front of her.

Before Mari could make it to the stall she was heavily pushed to the ground, landing on the same side that was thrown against the lockers the day before. As the bluenette looked up Chloe, Sabrina and Lila were smirking down at her.

"What do we have here?" Lila asked with a sly tone.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Chloe spat.

"Where's your crazy dad huh?" Sabrina teased.

When she tried to get up, Marienette was kicked back down again. Laughter echoed throughout the trio. Using the rest of her strength, Mari got up and ran to the stall- too many people were there for them to do something.

* * *

To say Marienette's side was in pain was an understatement. It was searing like she had been shot. There were two portions of chips in a plastic bag. One for her and one for Adrien.

It was quieter than the night before- she didn't know wether that was a good or bad sign. As she opened the door- a much more pleasant sight was shown to her.

Adrien's room now had a bed, mirror and a toilet (a screen separated it from the rest of the room. Overall it looked slightly more habitable.

Mari opened the door and walked in, Adrien was sleeping on the bed- well it looked like it. He shifted slightly as she entered but she chose to ignore it.

The mirror was lit up buy the single light in the room. Marienette put the plastic bag on the ground and lifted up her shirt to see her side. It was purple, grey and blue- the colours it shouldn't be. A few cuts from the rocks she had landed on bled. When Mari tried to touch the bruise, it felt like a dagger had been sent through her.

It appeared her pain had awoken Adrien. His right paw was now holding up her shirt whilst the other cradled Mari's side. The silence was killing her.

"Who did this?" He growled," Who hurt you princess? And don't say no one did because I know that's not true"

Marienette pursed her lips before she replied," I don't want to bother you with my problems,"

"You wont do princess," He assured," Now please tell me who dares to hurt royalty?"

"I don't deserve to be called a royal Adrien," Mari said sadly," I get bullied and this is the result,"

She didn't show her scars- he was already disappointed in her. Seeing that she harmed herself would drive him away and make her alone again.

"Show me your arm," He instructed kindly, Mari shook her head," Please,"

Marienette shifted her arm but he grabbed it tenderly and lifted the sleeve. Tears made their way down the girls face as her cuts came into view. New ones that were blazing red and old that were still embedded in the skin said hello.

"Im sorry," Was all she could muster, falling to her knees," I'm so pathetic, unworthy of anyone. That's why they all leave right?"

"What do you mean everyone leaves?"

"My Maman passed away- its not her fault but you should of seen papa after that. I tried everything to make him happy but it only ended with him getting more involved with work," Marienette explained," Alya and Nino moved away to a different part of France- they were my only friends. Papa now only goes to work. I know he needs the money, I don't mind if we are rich or poor but I just want him. As selfish as it sounds I just want my Papa back,"

A still silence descended upon them.

"It was horrible after Alya and Nino left, everything got worse. But if it stopped them getting bullied it was worth it. If they got to live out happily and carefree, it was worth it," Marienette added, the tears had stopped leaking and she had regained composure," Anyway enough about me- I bought you chips,"

"We are not done here," Adrien mumbled, loud enough so she can hear," I won't leave,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

Marienette was about to leave when Theo came walking in, she stiffened. Mari hated him, he always made inappropriate jokes and would sometime try to follow through with them.

"Hello Marienette, sorry I will calm this beast," Theo said, he had a stick with a shiny end that could electrocute.

"Theo no!" She cried out, trying to wrestle the weapon out of the man's grasp.

"When I said I wanted you to play with my weapon I didn't mean this," Theo teased, Mari cringed and a growl erupted out of Adrien.

Theo successfully pushed Mari out of the way, she landed on the ground. The man stalked over to the beast and kept jerking his staff threateningly. With one final push he lunged forward, Marienette jumped up and she was electrocuted instead.

Mari felt like she was suffocating. A drowning sensation fell over her before darkness, a warm and fluffy body and protecting her.

Adrien completley lost it, Theo dropped his weapon from shock giving the creature a perfect opportunity to knock him to the ground. Sliding the stick away, Adrien hid it behind him and stood over Marienette protectively.

"Imma need some help with the thing," Theo spoke into a walkie talkie," He's protecting Tom Dupain's slag of a daughter,"

Adrien growled- how dare that man speak of his princess that way? He bared his teeth, Theo's face fell into a ghostly white state.

"Don't insult my princess," Adrien snarled, Theo laughed.

"You really do love her don't you? That girl is bullied a sorry excuse for a human... The only thing she has going is her looks,"

And thats when Adrien lost is


	3. Chapter 3

Theo was unconscious on the floor, three claw marks were on his chest (they weren't bad enough to kill him thankfully). Marienette's limp body was now on his bed, he was protectively guarding the side she was closest to. Other scientists had gathered outside and were anxiously waiting for his next move.

"Get the ambulance and call Tom- we need to get Marienette seen to," A woman ordered, she opened the door but didn't advance through the frame.

"Get away!" Adrien warned, holding Mari's body close to his.

"We want to get her medical care, she needs it," The woman continued," She hasparoxysmal atrial tachycardia,"

"What's that?" He growled, concern riddled in his voice.

"Her heart beat is incredibly fast- this could cause a potential heart attack," The woman explained, getting closer," Please let us help her!"

Reluctantly, Adrien picked up the lifeless raven haired girl and bought her over. The woman gratefully took the girl and left. Cat ears pinned down, Adrien sat on the bed and pined for Marienette.

Outside, Mari had been taken to the paramedics who were treating her accordingly. Even though he was aware his daughter was currently fighting for her life, Tom Dupain Cheng still chose to stay in Italy- this opportunity was 'unmissable'.

Not that Marienette was aware of any of this- she was in the land between reality and death. Fighting to the get to the surface, a suffocating feeling was lifting slowly but surely. The abyss she had fallen into was sluggishly disappearing.

Then came the pain, or as the doctors say shock.

It was worse than any hit Chloe and her troupe had given her. Bullets in the chest would have had a better result. Screaming was the only thing Mari could do as her words failed her, yet the scream was hoarse and desperate.

People began to restrain her, holding the girl down and injected something into her arm. Marienette managed to find the strength to scream. The liquid was searing into her arm as she tried to shrivel away from it, the hands gripping her refused this.

After squirming around for a while, Mari's eyelids drooped. The pain had gone and she was finally coming around. Blurred vision became clear as the bodies of doctors came into view, each one riddled with a face of concern.

"What happened?" Mari wheezed.

"You experienced shock- it took a lot of doctors to restrain you," A man explained," Now why don't you get some sleep?"

"Okay but what about Adrien?" She asked, the doctor hushed us.

"You can see this Adrien once you are discharged but for now sleep,"

Marienette obliged and allowed the darkness to enclose her again. This time it wasn't suffocating but calm and content. A furry creature named Adrien was smiling at her, sweet dreams ensued.

* * *

A few days later, Marienette was discharged. Instead of heading home, she immediatley went to the lab. The only thing occupying her typically excitable head was Adrien. Her heart warmed at the thought of seeing him.

A few books were packed into Mari's bag. She thought that reading them would be fun. Would he of heard of them? It would depend on how long the poor creature had been that creature. Mari prayed it wasnt too long. He seemed around her age, he knew all the language used of the time so maybe it was recent?

Marienette shook her head, it doesn't matter for he was here now.

The car she was driving turned into the car park and stopped. Mari clambered out and headed into the building. It was deadly silent- too silent. She opened the door and dropped her bag in shock.

Like the first night she had came here, Adrien was being abused and eletrocuted. The poor creature was on the floor, struggling to get up. Marienette opened the door to his room (it was really a cell but she hated to think of him being kept in something like that).

"STOP!" Mari shouted, the weapons were lifted and taken away.

"This thing attacked -"

"He only attacked Theo because Theo attacked me," She sneered, the crowd dispersed out of the room.

Marienette rushed to the weak figure on the ground and tried her best to cradle him in her arms. Adrien being about three times her size, made her attempt futile. The gesture was there however as he smiled gratefully at her.

"You're alive," He muttered happily.

"Of course I am," Mari said," I couldn't leave you,"

In one swift movement, Adrien was eaily holding Marienette bridal style. His cat ears were up playfully and he cocked his head to the side. Unknowing of what to do Mari just laughed.

"Silly Kitty, please put me down," She pleaded.

"Ah but such a princess deserves to be treated as one," Adrien argued, Mari pouted," If she so wishes,"

He lowerered her onto the bed and sat beside her. The pair gazed into each others eyes for a few moments before turning away quickly. Marienette picked up her dropped bag and fumbled in it for a book. She settled down my leaning against Adrien's furry arm.

This caused many fuzzy feelings to arise in both of the pairs' stomach.

"I bought a book, its called a secret garden,"

"I know for it was my favourite book," Adrien responded cheerfully," Can you read it to me?"

"Of course,"

Marienette opened the book and began the tale of Mary Lennox, the poor orphan girl with an attitude problem who moves in with her uncle. Mari had just got past chapter eight when the tiredness took over and she fell asleep against Adrien's soft fur.

Adrien looked down in surprise. Marienette was sleeping against him, her raven hair over her eyes. He tenderly moved her so she was laying down on the bed. The girl shifted without his warm prescence so he lay next to her.

As soon as his body was in close proximity, Marienette snuggled closer to him. If it were possible, his cheeks would of been flaming with red. The girl was making his feelings haywire.

It only took a few seconds for him to relax and become comfortable near her. He too fell asleep, cradling her in his arms like she had tried to do with him. No one was there to disturb them. Marienette and Adrien finally felt like they were needed by someone and that they loved them back. It may not be love love but it sure is something.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel threw the papers to the floor and sighed heavily. The headlines read ' _4 years since sweetheart Prince Adrien disappeared'_ , _'Where is Prince Adrien?'_ and _'Top ten ways to look good on a date' -_ ok maybe that one wasn't as bad. Eyebrows furrowed, he picked up a paper from the day his son disappeared. Groaning, he ordered his assistant to bring the oracle Tikki to him.

"At once sir," Nathalie said, leaving the room.

It was a few moments before a woman with long and flaming red hair entered the room. She was pushing a cart in, draped in a purple starry table cloth on top of it. A single wooden bowl was on the top surrounded by many other bowls full of herbs. Tikki settled onto a chair, her cloak sweeping the small area around her in quite a magical way. Black paws were suddenly on Gabriel's desk as a cat sat on it.

"I thought I told you not to being him with you," Gabriel hissed, pointing a shaking finger to the cat.

"These things cannot complete without a ying to a yang," Was the small answer he received," Plagg come here,"

The cat gazed once to Gabriel before walking towards Tikki sluggishly.

"What is it thine wishes to know?" Tikki asked, patting Plagg.

"The same thing as I do everyday,"

"Thus the same answer you sha'll receive each day," She replied, a sparkle in her eye," Anyway I will still do it for you,"

Tikki poured some water into the wooden bowl and stirred it with one single finger. The herbs around her released a scent so sweet Gabriel was drawn into the scene unfolding in front of him. One would think after this happening an official 1460 times, he would be used to the extravagant and alluring aromas around him- however if one was in the situation they would understand why he couldn't look away.

"Ripped rose petals for a father's distorted love," Tikki spoke softly but with a stern tone," Herbs for the coloured souls you own, and a drop of blood for the truth they want to seek,"

Gabriel held out his finger and the oracle cut it accordingly. A single drop of blood leaked into the bowl before it miraculously healed. The potion began to swirl and turn until a picture came up in it. However, instead of a lonesome creature looking sad as usual- Gabriel saw a smile in his son's beastly features. A girl appeared next to him, she had raven blue hair and was talking to Adrien as if he was a normal being.

"It seems a good will has rewrote the balance," Tikki mumbled with a bright smile," Shame her own story is nothing of anfateful twist,"

"Two lost souls bound together," Gabriel murmured staring at the oracle," Upon the line up of two new moons meeting in a distance galaxy. Stars cross and begin a new form as one learns to love without the need of a face of beauty,"

Tikki smiled, she lifted some black powder and poured it over the bowl. Smiles disappeared as Gabriel knew only one question was allowed per day but he had so many. The oracle sensed this but put a finger in the air, silencing him.

"Ti'll tomorrow king," Tikki waved off and left.

Gabriel sat on his desk, his son had found the fire to his soul. Memories of that night came back to him but he shook them off. It was all the fault of the disorted kwami. The little god had became greedy and it lead to this situation. That one would be forever imprisoned upon discovery. Tikki and Plagg were too kwamis but vowed to make up what happened to Gabriel.

"Nathalie send the reporters away," He ordered, the woman ,who was waiting outside, nodded then left.

* * *

"Look guys! She lives- how unfortunate," Chloe's spiteful tone echoed, laughter ensued.

"Congratulations are due to whoever did it to her!" A boy jeered, Mari shrivelled into her seat more.

"I bet she looked better getting electrocuted that she does usually," Another person perked up.

Marienette had enough, she turned around angrily. Flipping them off, she left the room. Triumphant she had finally done something that left them stunned stupid. One place was in her mind was she left, the lab. She clambered into her car and drove to her favourite place on this dull planet (currently standing).

As she entered the building, Marienette didn't even make it to Adrien's room before someone grabbed her shoulders. Theo was facing her, angrily she tried to shift out his tight grasp but he was too strong. A kick in a certain place would of changed that but he stepped on her foot.

"What do you want?" She sneered, he rolled his eyes.

"Tell your father that creature attacked you so that's why I electrocuted you because I was aiming for him," Theo explained.

"And why would I do that?" Mari asked annoyed.

Theo thought for a moment, trying to come up with a worthwhile excuse- for a brief moment he became distracted and removed his foot from Mari's shoe. She kicked him in the gut the escaped his grasp. He launched himself at her but she dodged it. Marienette cried out as he gripped her ankle, after shaking him off she ran to Adrien's room. Theo was still hot on her tail until she closed the door on him.

"Hello," She exclaimed happily looking at Adrien.

Adrien handed her a small box. Marienette looked at it then to him. She hugged him and thanked him. Her small hands opened it up slowly, nearly dropping it when she realised what it was. The present was a necklace with a ruby claw on it. Gasping she handed it back.

"I can't accept that," She mumbled," It looks expensive- I'm not worth that,"

"You are worth so much more to me," Adrien assured, he tenderly put the necklace on her neck.

As soon as it was fastened around her neck, Marienette felt like she would never take it off. It was strong like their connection with each other. Smiling, Mari embraced him again.

"I'll never take it off," She said smiling.

"I like that idea," Adrien replied.

Marienette fumbled in her bag and bought out a tape measure.

"I'm gonna make you a coat!" She exclaimed happily.

* * *

 **So the 'beast' is still a prince but from a very small place that doesn't have enough connections to bring its news to Paris- hence Marienette being unaware of Adrien's true form.**

 **Theo is gonna be trouble, just saying it now.**


	5. Chapter 5

All eyes were on her as she walked through the halls, hands clamped around the ruby laid on her neck. Some even pointed but they didn't laugh like they usually did- they scowled and turned away.

As Marienette walked into her class, the same reaction happened. Typically, some boys would cat-call to her (not the ones smitten by Chloe or Lila). Today however they were deadly silent- as if some force was keeping them from saying anything.

Absentmindedly, Marienette held the necklace between her fingers and twiddled it with her thumb. Every time she touched it, a surge of affection and happiness ran through her.

A hand slamming onto her desk awoke her from her trance. The same old blonde and brunette girl were glaring at her.

"Who gave that to you?" Chloe asked, her voice sounded desperate.

"Someone special," Marienette replied, she continued to fiddle with it," Really special,"

"You don't deserve it!" Lila exclaimed, the girl launched her hand towards the piece of jewellery but shrivelled away suddenly.

"Please don't take it," Mari pleaded, the raven-haired girl placed both of her hands over the necklace.

"The guy who gave it to you must be blind," Chloe teased," Obviously can't see how truly ugly you are,"

"Yeah Chloe- the guy must have some issues to care for her," Lila smirked.

The two girls began to jeer at Marienette until Lila actually grabbed the necklace. Mari screamed- the brunette tried to pull the chain off of the girl's neck but it was firmly in place. Crying out in anger, Lila left in a huff- quickly followed by Chloe.

"Thank you," Mari said aloud quietly to no one in particular, she stared at the sky.

"Woah what was that?" A boy with red hair asked.

"Something special," Mari found herself saying with great pride.

"Names Nathaniel- im new here," The boy said, Marienette smiled at him before telling him her name," Marienette I like it,"

"You don't want to hang around with me," She admitted sadly," They will make fun of you for doing so,"

Nathaniel looked behind him, all the guys were making weird gestures and wore angry looks. Some girls were glaring at him as if he had told the bluenette all of their secrets.

"I'll take that risk," He smiled brightly at her and she returned it.

The class commenced. Turned out that the pair had a lot in common. Sure Nathaniel was a friend but that couldn't compare to the feelings Marienette had towards Adrien. However, for the first time in a while she didn't feel alone in class.

"Hey I will give you my number- maybe we could meet up,"

"Um... Ok," Mari agreed, taking the piece of paper the red-head had handed to her.

She waved goodbye before exiting the classroom and heading out of the school. Again, all eyes were on her necklace but she grew more accustomed to the attention during the day. Lila and Chloe were still tarring daggers at her as Marienette quickly headed to her car. The more richer students mocked her small vehicle but she loved it dearly- even if it would give up on her occasionally.

The lab came into sight, as her car turned the corner into the car park, a large van came hurtling towards Marienette. Before she could swerve put of the way, it made contact with the side door and sent the car flying across the car park. It fell onto its side, Mari's seatbelt broke and she was thrown out of the glass window, onto the concreate ground. She was about to loose consciousness when she screamed- praying someone heard her.

"MARIENETTE!" A voice screamed, it sounded like one of her father's co-workers.

A deathly silence followed the shout. A large bang came from the lab's direction as a large creature came into Marienette's blurry vision. Furry arms wrapped around her small figure and lifted her up. Even though the sights around her were unclear, Mari could tell she was with Adrien.

"How the hell did you get out?" A voice ordered.

"I heard her scream- I guess it drove me to have the strength to break out," Adrien explained, hugging Marienette closer," I'll take her inside,"

"Third door on the left, it will be your new cage," The voice instructed," I will call the hospital,"

"No need- trust me," Adrien answered quickly, he walked back into the lab.

"Yeah we are going to need a few builders in," The voice said to a phone.

* * *

Adrien put Marienette's frail body onto the bed and sat beside her patiently. A red glow emitted around the raven-haired girl's body- all the scars were healed and bruises fixed. The colour returned to her cheeks and flushed her skin. Bluebell eyes met emerald green as they flew open in shock. Adrien gently grasped her wrist, just until the scare left her.

"Adri- Whats goin-" Mari began to stutter but Adrien quietened her.

"Don't talk until you feel less overwhelmed," He explained.

The silence was comfortable as Marienette gained her bearings. She eventually recalled what had happened to her- the car crash, he car was flipping ruined! Mari groaned and sat upright, dusting the imaginary dust off of her trousers. A smile graced her face, a frown Adrien's.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked, the creature began to examine Marienette's arms and legs- he froze," Who have you been with?"

"There's a new boy at school, Nathaniel- he didn't pick on me," Marienette chorused.

"He's only a friend right?"

"Yes of course why would you ask th-"

"No reason,"

Marienette internally giggled before allowing Adrien to sit next to her. The pair hugged and began talking about this, that and the other. A happy presence was in their place.

* * *

Tikki picked up her black cat and placed him in the middle of the room. The moon lit up the carpet as the animal transformed into a black haired man. He opened up his arms as the red haired woman ran towards him. They hugged in a loving way.

"I'm really worried Plagg- the curse will be complete soon," Tikki said," If its completed who knows what will happen!"

"Tikki, my love, when have your prophecies ever been wrong?" Plagg asked,

"Never, but that doesn't make it impossible to happen," She replied.

Plagg pursed his lips before kissing his wife on the forehead," I know sweetheart but all we can do is hope,"

The couple hugged, as the moonlight left the window- their time was slowly running out. As the darkness fell upon them, a cat was left on the carpet as it had been an hour ago.

"Until tomorrow night darling," Tikki muttered, kissing the cats forehead.

Even though her worries were buried deep within her, Tikki was still panicked at the thought of the curse running out before Mari and Adrien declared their love. As her eyelids gave up, she fell into the same nightmare she had every night. If their love wasn't found, the whole world was at stake.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Daaa!**

 **Well I hope you like it and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Marienette felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She picked it up and smiled happily, it was her father. He seemed no different than usual- happy to be away and delved deep in his work. Mari sighed as she realised this was going to be the typical weekly check-in of how are yous and hellos. He wasn't particular bothered unless it was about work. Tom Dupain Cheng wasn't the best father, but he was all she had.

"Hello dear- how are you?" Her father asked, the same monotone voice he always used in these calls.

"I'm fine thanks papa," She replied," Is everything okay over there?"

"Yes,"

A few seconds of silence followed that. It wasn't comforting like the quietness that followed Adrien and Mari. This one was tense and nerve-wrecking no one knew what to say. Awkward wasn't an accurate word to describe it. Marienette tapped her fingers on the counter top thinking to herself. Her father's cough caught her out of her trance.

"Good," Mari finally settling on how to answer it.

"We sha'll be home next week," Tom explained," We are hiring a new lab assistant with us. Her name is Lila. She seems very keen to work with Adrien. Speaking of him, you haven't visited him anymore have you?"

"Of course I have Papa!" Mari practically shouted," He is a very good friend,"

"Yes well I best go," He mumbled, the phone hung up.

The raven haired girl put her hair in a bun and bit her lip in thought. She couldn't believe the fact her father had hired a girl who bullied her! The whole thing gave Marienette a feeling she couldn't recognise. Even the imagination of Adrien with another girl made her stomach squeeze. Anger? No. Sadness? No. Jealousy? No- it couldn't be that, could it?

Marienette turned on the stove and made herself some soup. The smell made her gag, but she loved it all the same. As the TV began blasting some show about models being scrutinised for their looks. Appalled by it, Mari turned it off and sat on the sofa, eating the soup she had just made.

The laptop in the corner suddenly dinged with a message, Marienette gazed over to it in curiosity. Her emails didn't usually go off, no one would send her anything. She walked over and sat in the spinning chair, a very familiar name appeared on the screen. It read Alya. The squeal that escaped Mari's mouth could be heard from miles away. The girl eagerly opened the email, her excitement never fading.

 _Alya- Hi Marienette, been a while. Thought I would let you know that me and Nino are returning to Paris! Girl, you better be ready for what I'm about to tell you. There was a reason we left to elope at a young age... Lets just say you'll be shocked for sure. How are things with Chloe and Lila? If they have done anything to you I'm going to murder them. Anyway- please get in touch._

 _Marienette- AHHH! I'm so excited your coming back. What news? Hmmmmm you have me thinking. Anyway yes things have got worse but I have made two new friends. One is Nathaniel- the other I can't say. Anywaysies, I can't wait for you to come back. Will you be coming back to college or have you got other jobs?_

 _Alya- I can only talk for a small while but no I won't be going back to college but Nino will. I have got an executive job at a journalist company. I will inform you more tomorrow when we get to Paris. I'll forward the address of our new home. See you later girl._

 _Marienette- Byee!_

Mari turned the computer and deposited the remains of her soup- she wasn't hungry anymore. Excitedly she jumped into her car and headed to the lab.

* * *

As Marienette entered the car park a very familiar orange convertible was in her sight. It was Lila's. Sighing, Marienette hit her head on the steering wheel in frustration. She expected that Lila wouldn't start until at least next week. However, that wasn't enough to falter her good mood. She parked her car and got out. Adrien was the only thing on the girl's mind.

The new location of Adrien's room didn't cause Mari any confusion. She soon found him. A brown haired girl was sitting on the bed and laughing over-enthustiastically about something. Marienette tried to supress a growl but it came out anyway. Adrien looked up and smiled brightly at her- Maro forced one on hers. Lila's faltered slightly but remained the same sly evil smirk.

"Why don't you join us?" Lila asked, Mari sighed and shook her head.

"I'll come by later- I um left something here yesterday," Marienette lied, Adrien stopped smiling.

The raven haired girl left as quick as she could. The heavy pain that hung in her chest was horrible to say the least. There was a bathroom on the second floor that she locked herself in and began to cry. The tears that fell were ones of sadness and jealousy. She couldn't deny it any longer. Lila would never let her see Adrien and would forever taunt her for it. But why? That was the question swirling around the girl's mind.

An hour passed, the feelings didn't. Marienette decided to brace her fears and go downstairs- surely Lila should of gone now. Her newfound confidence was faulty so there was little surprise when she tried to turn on her heel.

"You can do this," She mumbled to herself.

Mari looked up and spotted Lila closing the door to Adrien's room. The brown haired girl smiled evilly and began strutting towards Marienette. With a big gulp, the raven haired girl pushed herself forward.

"You're pathetic, you know that right?" Lila hissed," Poor little Marienette only friends with a beast. Even he doesn't like you that much- we kept on laughing about how you thought he was your friend!"

Marienette wasn't going to lie, she wanted to punch Lila in the face so hard her eyes popped out of her skull. Resilience is key however, so she fought the urge and forced a happy face.

"And don't even play the 'I dont believe you' card," Lila continued," You know whats going to happen okay? You're going to tell Adrien you can never see him again,"

Mari felt the necklace around her neck tingle," Why would I do that?"

"Or everyone at school will find out what kind of friends you make," The brunette answered quickly.

"I don't care if they find out," Marienette replied," The only true friends I need are out of Paris and the other is in that room. So if you will please let me go in there we can go about our day,"

As quickly as her legs would carry her, Marienette threw her keycard across the sensor. The door flew open and she went inside the room, waving a hand to the shock-ridden Lila.

"Sorry I fled earlier perso-" Before she could finish the sentance, Adrien had wrapped himself around her.

"What are you doing chaton?" Marienette asked.

In response to the new nickname, Adrien conveniently purred. The giggles that escaped the girl's mouth intensified them. Mari began rubbing Adrien's ears to calm him down.

"I heard what she said," Adrien growled," Ain't letting that Lila girl near us again she is an absolute bit-"

"Language chaton!" Mari exclaimed, wrapping a hand around his mouth," I guess you heard all of it?"

"Every last word," He purred, the vibrations that were sent through his body reciprocated on Marienette's.

The necklace clasped around her neck began to tingle as she leaned in closer," You are very special to me after all,"

The purring had exceeded the limit Marienette ever thought it could reach. With one hand she reached in her bag and pulled out Adrien's requested meal of the day and handed it to him. Eagerly, he took it and ate it silently in the corner. Mari stared off absentmindedly until a thought hit her. Chaton must be so lonely and bored when she's not there, he can't leave after all.

Quickly, the raven haired girl bought out a notebook and began doodling. In big fancy letters the title 'Book of things to do' shew up. Adrien appeared by her side and smiled. As if reading her mind he took the pencil and wrote an idea on the page, he put 'to eat ice cream with my princess'. The pair jotted down many other ideas, in the end the list looked like this:

 _Eat ice cream with my princess_

 _Tour the zoo with Chaton_

 _But loads of crossaints_

 _Climb the Eifle tower_

 _Rip Lila's face o- CHATON!_

Marienette scribbled out the last one and glared at Adrien. The cat-like creature laughed, took Mari's hand and spun her around. She giggled and patted his head playfully. The emerald green orbs he owned stared into her bluebell ones. The moment seemed... romantic? Would one use that word?

As if there was music in the background, they danced. Marienette being Marienette, she stepped on Adrien's toes quite a lot. Apologies soon fixed things and they continued. With a hand around her waist, Mari's Chaton lowered her back until she was off of her feet. He carried her bridal style and tilted his head slightly. As they stared into each others eyes, a trance found them.

A passer-by dropping something in the hallway broke them from it. It made Adrien jump, he tightened his grip on Marienette and lowered her back to her feet. With a hug, she waved goodbye. Even though she had left, the feeling weighed Adrien down. He was falling, as was she- they were past the point of no return

* * *

A red haired woman walked through the streets of Paris and stopped in front of a long-abandoned bakery. The smell of laughter and love still lingered slightly in it. As her gaze lifted to the roof she smiled at the girl who was staring out of a window. The girl's raven blue hair fell to her shoulders.

A stray black cat came walking up to her. The girl, Tikki knew as Marienette, went inside to get food then fed the creature. Mari's laughter was genuine and unique. As the wind changed, so did the oracle's mood.

Tikki watched from the other side of the street in wonder, maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

Tikki flipped a coin and it landed on heads- just as she had predicted. She tried again, it was the same instance. Her cat picked up the coin and jumped away. His glares were angry and frustrated.

"Don't look at me like that!" Tikki proclaimed," I need to be sure my powers aren't faulty- what if I mess up Plagg?"

As if reassuring her, the cat nuzzled into Tikki's side. However, her worries still remained.

* * *

The flash of a camera caused a few people to turn her way, Marienette lowered it slightly and apologised. Sighing, she looked at the photo- it couldn't compare to the real thing. Adrien's ideas of things to do would be impossible to complete because he would never actually get to see them. Groaning, the raven haired girl discarded yet another perfectly good photo, it wasn't right for her Chaton.

Using the small amount of change in her bag, Marienette bought a pair of sunglasses. Absentmindedly, she began to whistle and examined the postcards in the small gift shop. Her humming sent her into a deep trance as she walked around the shop. A tap on her shoulder made Mari turn abruptly.

"Hey Marienette!" A red headed boy proclaimed," I thought I told you to call me,"

"Sorry Nathaniel, it must of slipped my mind," Mari admitted, her mind hadn't had a second without Adrien in it.

"Its okay, anyway what are you doing later?" Nathaniel asked.

Marienette froze, how could she explain that she was going to see a cat-like creature in her father's lab," I've got to visit someone coming back to Paris. Maybe next time,"

Before Nath could ask anymore questions, Mari waved and left. Her phone dinged with a message from Alya, her and Nino were back and unpacked. Excitedly, the bluenette clambered into her car and raced over into the chosen destination. What had Alya been up to? Is Nino okay? What is the news they want to share?

* * *

A small terraced home lingered in the distance, on further inspection Marienette decided she was at the right destination. Mari couldn't kid herself, she was a little surprised as she expected a tiny flat in some sort of complex. It may not have been on the larger side, but it was bigger than she expected. It looked like something a family would live in- why would they need something so big? Maybe Alya's grandparents were living with them, yeah that's definitely the answer.

There was a bright red door and blood coloured window terraces. The walls were grey stone that marbled in some places, the roof was tiled and overall it had a homey feel. After knocking once, Mari felt herself shake- why was she so nervous? A woman opened the door, her brown hair was longer than remembered and slightly taller. The hips Marienette used to see had stretched slightly.

"Alya?" Was all the words she could speak, her shock was evident.

A hug was exchanged quickly. A comfortable silence (much like the ones with Adrien) descended upon them as memories of the past played in their heads. Alya didn't wear glasses anymore, she could only guess there were contacts instead. Her friend had really grown into her body but something else seemed to have happened, what could it have been?

"Please come in," Alya said, her voice was a few decibels lower.

Marienette obliged and walked in. On the inside, the house had white walls and carpet. The kitchen was to the left and down the hall, Mari could only assume, the lounge. A small staircase was to the right and lead to a bedroom- no wait two bedrooms. What? Shaking her head the raven haired girl spotted a door under the staircase, she would later find out this was a bathroom.

"So what is this news you want to share with me?" Mari questioned, Alya lead her into the kitchen.

It wasn't cramped, nor was it spaced out. An island was in the middle with a white counter top- bar stools of the same colour surrounded it. A stove, fridge, sink and cabinets were around a window that shew a small garden. A child's plastic slide and swing set laid there- recently used. Mari shook her head, maybe it was left by the people who lived in the house last.

Alya guided her over to a stool and they sat down together. A brown skinned boy with short shaven brown hair entered the room and smiled brightly. The cap he used to wear long abandoned, replaced with a bare head. The man, Mari knew as Nino, turned on a red coffee machine and turned to the girls. His smile was still on his face as he stared out the window longingly at the plastic equipment outside.

"You want anything Mari?" Nino asked, taking some mugs down form a cabinet.

"Yes please a coffee," She answered, the man nodded and began to make it.

After a few minutes Nino walked back to the girls and placed their desired drinks in front of them. Hands tightly clamped around hers, Marienette savoured the warmth the came off of it. The happiness in the moment was evident on the raven haired girls face. Once Nino had settled himself next to Alya, the mood shifted. The couple took each other's hand and looked to Mari with slightly worried expressions.

"We have something to tell you," They said at the same time.

Alya put her hand on Nino's chest then took a deep breath," I'll be right back- Nino don't say anything until I am back,"

The woman left and headed up the stairs. Marienette stared daggers at the man opposite her, what were they trying to hide. As the time wore on Mari waited for the sound of Alya coming downstairs. Eventually the footsteps were heard and her friend came back into view. However this time she had a small boy with her. Realisation hit Mari like a brick.

Four years ago, when Alya originally left, she was very sick before the departure. It was daily but she would have weird cravings. Some days she wouldn't even show up at all. If Marienette hadn't of been so oblivious she may have noticed the signs. There was even weight gain! The shock of the moment made Mari jump up from her seat and gasp. There was also excitement, she better be an Aunt!

"His name is Allister- we call him Ali," Alya explained, handing him to Mari," This is your Auntie Marienette- can you say hello?"

The little boy waved his hand once the shyly turned away. The smile on Marientte's face was very wide as the four-year-old turned to her after gaining his confidence. With a single finger, Allister poked Mari on the cheek. All three adults in the room laughed at this. The brown haired boy pouted and began to struggle to get to his mother. Knowing what he wanted, Mari handed him back.

"I better go but it was nice catching up," Mari said," I will be back- especially to play with this little one," She pointed to Allister," But I have got to be at my dad's lab for a little while. He's away so I have to cover some of his projects. Won't be back for a few months yet,"

Alya guided Marienette to the door and waved her out. The raven haired girl said goodbye then got in her car and drove away. She was so happy for her friends, Allister was an adorable child. He also had the best parents and Aunt ever (excluding Alya's many sisters and any Nino had- Marienette hadn't met them yet). He was lucky to be with such a family, they will always be there and never leave for sixth month trips end to end. Sighing Mari shook her head, Tom Dupain-Cheng worked for her.

* * *

Adrien noticed something was up as soon as Marienette entered the room. Her usual bubbly nature had faded slightly and faltered in certain places he knew them to be. Though he didn't say anything, he needed to inspect her more first. As Mari sat on the bed and gazed at the ceiling, he decided he had to say something. Taking the girl completely by surprise, Adrien tenderly took her hand and sat beside her.

"What's up? You seem so uncharacteristic," Adrien questioned, rubbing her cheek with his paw.

"Chaton I was just thinking about all the things you wanted to do," Mari began," nd it is so unfair because you won't be able to see them. I feel bad showing you photos because it is like a world you will never see. Its so unfair for you and I guess that puts me in this mood,"

Adrien hugged her tight. He sniffed slightly, was he crying? A sudden idea came to Marienette she grabbed her key-card and opened the door. Her Chaton tilted his head and looked at her in confusion.

"We are sneaking out," Mari explained, Adrien followed her out of the room.

* * *

The cold air whipped the fur on Adrien harshly. Marienette shook at the frozen wind, her hairs stood on end in a futile attempt to block it out. As if one cue, Adrien wrapped himself around her in an attempt to keep her warm. It worked very well as the shaking soon stopped. The pair set off down the dirt track and into Paris. Mari bought out the Book of Things to Do and opened it.

"Sha'll we get ice cream first?" She asked.

"How can we get ice cream at this time of night- let alone without me being seen," Adrien protested," I knew this was a bad idea we should head back,"

"No Chaton, we will go to my house!" Marienette said happily.

Mari began to guide him to through the streets to her home. A loud crash from a nearby alley caused her to pause. She gestured for Adrien to hide further into the darkness. Once sure he was perfectly hidden, Marienette continued down the alley into the pitch black. It was eerie and quite petrifying without Adrien there, a hand roughly pushed her into the wall.

A dirty hand clasped tightly around her mouth. The attempts at screaming were a lost cause. Adrien would be sure to hear her right? The man glared at her, squinting in the darkness Marienette's eyes adjusted to see a bald headed middle-aged man. His eyes were brown and aggravated, his mouth had formed into a large frown. With the other free hand, he whacked her around the head.

"What money have you got?" He demanded, taking a tight hold on Mari's hair.

She shook her head instantly. Every part of her was praying for Adrien to show up and rescue her, where was he? The man gruffly ripped her bag off f her. Marienette struggled against his tight grip. The contents of the girl's bag was all over the floor, Mari was thankful her phone was in her jacket pocket, hidden to the eye unless told of it. Some coins and notes came tumbling out.

Briefly, the man let go of her. She took this as a chance to leg it but he grabbed her leg, causing Marienette to crash against some bins onto the floor. The pain in her chin was searing but her interest was to get away. A hard kick in the stomach made Mari cough in response.

"I don't like it when people lie to me," The man growled, kicking her again," I'll leave you here- with this weather you'll die,"

The man ran out of the alley as quickly as possible. No glow from the necklace was saving her, why wasn't it working? With the attacker gone, everything was still. There was pain but she ignored it. Adrien hadn't come, where was he?

"A...drien," She mumbled weakly, maybe that was loud enough.

All she hoped was for a hero, how come it was day and he still wasn't here?

* * *

 **Well done to the reviewer who guessed Alya and Nino's situation.**

 **Sad times will follow unfortunately.**

 **But good times will unleash after**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Marienette awoke to a glow, not the one of daylight but that of her room. Looking to her left, she spotted the figure of her father. Excitedly, the girl jumped up to a sitting position. The smile on her face faded when she saw the look of disapproval on Tom's face. The realisation crept up her spine and tingled in her mind. Mari had snuck out of the lab with Adrien, then got mugged.

"Papa-"

"Don't Papa me," Tom answered angrily," Why did you take Adrien out of the lab?"

Marienette pursed her lips and played with the frayed material on her pyjamas. She hoped Adrien was okay, he didn't save her last night though. What if he took the chance to run? What if she was just some step to his plan? No he gave her that necklace- a sign of their friendship. Mari felt her neck and breathed a sigh of relief to find the necklace was still intact as well as on her.

"How is he?" She asked suddenly.

"Later- answer me for god sake!" Her father shouted, a new level of rage had been bestowed upon him.

"Its unfair Papa," Marienette began, slightly scared at her father's raise of tone," He never sees the light of day -he didn't technically. But that isn't the point! You coop him up for what, to study him? He may not look it but he is human inside- he speaks our language for heavens eyes! Have a conversation with him and tell me he isn't fed up for seeing the same four walls day in and day out. I took him out of there because I care for him. I...I..."

"YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU?!" Tom shouted, grabbing her shoulders roughly.

"Wha- Papa... I ...Um," She stuttered.

Did she love him? Sure, there was the lovely conversations, amazing hugs- she couldn't deny their chemistry. There was a strong connection and feeling she was unable to name. If love was it then wouldn't it be clearer? Such things in tales are obvious. Marienette had to admit, Adrien was the weight that held her down. A small smile came on her face as she thought to them together in a cottage.

That was it- she did love him.

The thought of it made the necklace around her neck jolt- was it shocked?

"What if I do Papa?" She demanded, clasping the jewellery tightly.

"Then you're disgrace," He practically spat," You can forget ever seeing him again!"

"NO PAPA PLEASE!" She begged, gripping onto his arm- roughly Tom pushed her to the ground.

With one swift movement Tom had taken Marienette key-card and threw it out of the window. The wind swept it away. With one frightful scream Mari lunged for it, but it fell out of her grasp. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she let them fall. No- her dad couldn't stop her from seeing Adrien. As quick as the eye could see, the girl was pulling on the door pleading for it to open. It was locked.

"You will only go to school- Theo will escort you home where you will stay," Her father explained," I'm going away for a few months. Theo will watch over you,"

"Just before you go, how did you find us?" Mari questioned,

"You don't need to know," Tom sneered, with a loud slam the door was shut.

The tears fell violently and viscously. Marienette couldn't stop them. Eventually, her tears ducts felt dry- she leaned against the door and felt her eyelids droop. Unconsciousness found her and she slept with her head tilted.

* * *

Tikki looked around, she had made it. A woman with raven blue hair stared at her with confusion. The lady was very short and looked weary. The clouds around the pair was calm and content. Unlike the situation around them.

"Are you Sabine?" Tikki asked, the woman nodded," You're Marienette's mother right?"

"Yes I am- wait is my baby okay?" Sabine questioned nervously.

"Your husband has taken a dark turn ever since your death," Tikki explained," He closed the bakery, got a job in a lab, constantly leaves Marienette for months on end and now he is denying her love,"

The raven haired woman covered her mouth in shock. She shook her head (Tikki noticed some resemblance to Marienette here). Tikki bought out some herbs and chucked them into the air- a show of all the things the oracle had described appeared on a screen - it looked like a screen. As the film played Sabine's mood shifted of that to anger. With balled fists, she looked to Tikki. Her face was an expression reading 'What should we do?'.

"You are gonna need to appear in a dream," Tikki informed.

* * *

"Maman?" Marienette asked, the silhouette that looked like her mother turned instantly," It is you Maman!"

The pair hugged. Mari felt so happy, maybe there was hope to this situation. Her mother pulled her daughter off of her -not in a mean way but one that meant business. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Lets talk of this Adrien fellow," Sabine said.

"Maman- Papa won't let me see him I-"

"If you love him that should be enough," The deceased woman explained, her hands cupped her daughter's face.

Marienette nodded, she understood. As long as her love for Adrien was strong- everything was going to be okay. The mother and daughter both knew their time was running out. With one last hug, Sabine disappeared into crystals.

* * *

Mari's eyes followed the crystals as they wrapped around her. A tight pain followed and she gasped. Eyelids flaring open the girl awoke in her room. Light bared through the windows. When her eyes properly adjusted, she realised she was on her back, in the hallway. Theo was crouched, giving her a strange look. Quickly, Marienette got up and brushed herself off.

"You've got to get to college," Theo said with a monotone voice.

"Well done Sherlock," Mari grumbled, she went back to her room," Before you ask I'm having a shower!"

Marienette closed the door to the bathroom and got undressed. The warm water woke her up and also caused her to think. Her mother had sent a clear message- don't give up hope for Adrien. She began to hum.

The sound of the door opening made her gasp.

"Who is that?" She shouted.

"Who do you think doll face?" Theo mused.

Marienette gagged, Theo was in the bathroom with her," What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to finish,"

Shocked, Mari turned the water off. She felt physically sick. The thought of Theo waiting for her to get out for he shower was disgusting to say the least. The girl reached a hand out and grabbed the towel. As quick as she could, Marienette wrapped it tightly around herself and stepped out. If looks could kill, Theo would be in a 6ft grave and she would be dancing on it.

"We are going to have a lot of fun," He mumbled into her ear.

At that moment, Marienette kicked Theo out and was sick. His predatory actions made her throw up the contents of her stomach. Her thoughts fell back to Adrien and she calmed down. She had to stay strong for him.

* * *

 **Pre warning- his advances will be more intimate. However. Marienette will obviously not fall in love.**

 **If this is a trigger warning, I advise skipping the next three chapters. You may want to see the end of chapter 11 (slight spoiler)**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

His eyes wouldn't stop watching her, it made her feel sick. Her Chaton was the only thing keeping her sane- and they were only memories. Alya and Nino were there. She text Alya and saw Nino at school however, she couldn't tell them the truth of the situation.

Marienette wanted to get out of the situation considering Theo. She chucked some change in a purse and went to leave. The man in question was blocking the door.

"I used to think you were ugly," He mumbled, holding her chin is his hands," But on closer inspection I changed my mind. You are beautiful,"

Scowling, Mari whacked his hands away. The low light of the kitchen shone on her face, highlighting her aggravated features. It only took a little shove to get Theo out of the way. His sly smirk sent a shudder down her spine.

The stair case that used to be polished and cleaned was now rusted and ruined. Marienette looked through the door on the bottom floor. A long since forgotten bakery stood in its place. The cobwebs were so thick you couldn't fit through the door without hitting one. Sighing, the raven haired girl glided a finger along the doorframe- it became grey with dust.

As hard as she tried, Marienette couldn't remember many memories of the bakery before its closure. Though he was pretty sure her mother bought a hearty and caring nature to the place. Maybe when she was older, Mari might reopen the place.

Theo came downstairs and the pair went outside. The man watched Marienette walk across the road and into the college. Content his job was done, Theo went inside. He was unaware of the gesture Mari had shown him behind his back- clue it involved one finger in an upwards position (typically the middle one).

Nathaniel was talking with Lila. He looked at Marienette then back to the brunette. Sighing, the raven haired girl walked past them. As soon as she did, some laughter was heard.

"Now you mention it- I don't know why I hung out with her!" Nathaniel's voice exclaimed, Mari felt a pang in her chest.

The laughter followed her as she headed to the lockers. Sadness tingled at the back of her head but she repressed it. The lockers usually didn't have visitors so Marienette found herself hanging out there. A hand slammed her locker door, it made a loud crash and alerted Mari's attention to the culprit. Lila was smirking back at her with her perfect white teeth.

"Missing Adrien," Lila teased," The only thing you could love was a beast,"

Marienette pursed her lips as they formed into a frown," I will see him again, I don't have to listen to your taunts,"

The raven haired girl turned to leave but the Italian teen dragged her back by the collar on her shirt. Marienette gagged at the manoeuvre and turned angrily around. Her eyebrows were furrowed in an aggravated way, the tip of her tongue burning with insults that she knew better than to speak. Lila put a hand on her hip- the glare out of her eyes were of a new level Mari couldn't recognise.

"That's not what he told me, we were getting pretty cosy last night," The brunette chorused, twiddling a strand of her hair.

Marienette bit her lip until blood drew and began tapping her foot on the ground in frustration," He hates you,"

Those three words changed Lila's demeanour immediately. The hand on her hip dropped limply as her eyebrows twitched slightly. If Mari would have squinted, the girl would have seen steam coming out the brown haired teen's ears. A hard slap was thrown across Marienette's face, in response she whimpered in pain. There was a red mark on the bluenette's right cheek from the attack.

""What was that for?" Mari shouted, placing a hand on the throbbing area," I'm done with you,"

So that Lila couldn't retaliate further, Marienette legged it out of the locker room. Tears stung her eyes- how was she supposed to stay strong without Adrien to help her stand on her own two feet? The emptiness in her stomach got bigger, as did the feeling of loneliness. It felt like Mari she was struggling to swim whilst everyone else was trying to push her back under.

* * *

Adrien paced the small cell for the four-hundred and forty-fourth time. Many lab assistants and scientists had popped in and out, he didn't give them the time of day. One woman even dared to tut and call his princess a 'good for nothing kid'. That set him off for the rest of the day.

As the cat-like creature laid on his bed, he felt something hard under the covers. Eagerly, he checked beneath them and bought out 'A Secret Garden'. It was the same book he and Marienette had read- and the first time they snuggled too. His heart felt heavy as he thought of those moments, a smile formed on his beastly features.

"I'm Marienette Dupain Cheng- look at me all perfect and proper," A voice mimicked, they were getting closer to the cell," Look at me I'm slag of the centaury- I'll do it with a beast. Look at me I'm a skank,"

Adrien couldn't help the growl that escaped. A brown haired girl he knew all to well entered his room. Lila twisted her body and walked over seductively. He turned his head away, what a bit- no his princess wouldn't like that language. The girl in front of him continued to try to court him, flirting constantly. It was tolerable when she laughed fakely but one thing she said hit him off.

"i'm way better than that Marienette- she is just some ugly thing. No one really likes her. We all call her a slag- she is so gullible. I can't believe you fooled her into thinking you liked her," Lila laughed and that was when Adrien lost it.

"Get out,"

Lila paused and jumped back slightly," What?"

"No one insults Marienette- she is perfect. I don't care what a bitch like you says," Adrien growled," GET OUT!"

Lila grabbed her jacket and ran out- she was shaking violently. The breaths that were leaving Adrien's body were harsh and uneven. The creature sat on his bed and looked at the floor, a single shiny tear leaked out of his face and hit the ground.

* * *

Little did Marienette and Adrien know, they were crying in unison.

* * *

Plagg hugged Tikki tightly, the tears that fell splashed onto his arms. He expected his wife to act like this with what happened recently. However, he knew that she was being hysterical- in all honesty she had the right to be with what weighed on her shoulders.

"I'm worried Plagg," She muttered, snuggling into his skin," If my predictions are correct, this dice will roll on a four,"

The dice rolled onto a four.

"See, your fine," Plagg assured, kissing her on the forehead.

"No I need to do it at least three times, science says-"

"Science says- Tikki what you do defies science," Plagg complained.

This caused her to laugh, the man turned back into a cat.

"Goodnight my love," She mumbled, settling into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Mari opened an eyelid to see Theo gazing at her. He tapped her forehead and draw the finger down her face. The girl angrily slapped his hand away and jumped out bed. With a few shoves, she had Theo out of the room.

"Aww I thought you wanted to play," He groaned, tapping the door in a teasing manner.

"Go away!" Mari barked, she began to brush her hair and got changed quickly.

The raven haired girl walked out of her room, she was wearing a red shirt, black cardigan and charcoal trousers. The tanned skin man tapped her shoulder and looked her up and down. He had the nerve to check her out!

"You could of shown a little more..." He pulled the collar of her shirt forward," You,"

With an angry grunt Marienette slapped his hand away," Stop it you perv,"

"You're so cute when you're mad," He said, he tapped his finger on her nose.

Marienette scowled and stepped away from him, heading straight for the kitchen. Seeing as it was a Saterday, she and Theo would be stuck with eachother for the time being.

Just them two. In a house alone. All weekend.

It didn't help with his constant advances, none of which wanted. The girl slouched onto the couch and turned the TV on, after skimming through the channels she deemed none peaked her interest. Marienette read a book instead.

It kept her in a little world for a while. She was perfectly happy until Theo decided he was bored and took the novella off her. Mari looked at him, her lips were pressed into a thin line as her nose crinkled with irritation.

"Theo can I have my book please?" She asked, trying to reach for it.

"How can you read this?" He questioned, flicking through a few pages," There are no pictures,"

Mari lunged for the book but ended up tripping over the man's foot. She caught her balance and turned angrily," Not all of us need pop-up books to understand things Theo. Now please give it back,"

With a menacing laugh, Theo chucked the book into the sink and turned the tap on. The novella had been left open so the pages were soaked through. Gasping, Marienette tried to rescue it, but alas, it was to no avail.

"I'm going to my room," She grumbled," Leave me there,"

Marienette walked away as quickly as she could. She slammed her door as loud as she could, then she opened her design book and began her favourite task. Aside from seeing Adrien of course. Thinking about him sent butterflies through her stomach.

A phone dinged, it was her own. Eagerly, she picked it up. Alya had invited her to dinner. Why shouldn't she accept? Quickly glancing at the height of her room to the road, she decided a safe route to climb down.

In the closet next to her bed, Mari owened some extra pillows. Even though her door was locked, she was pretty sure Theo would find a way in. The girl put the pillows underneath the covers and puffed them up to resemble her figure. Deciding it was good enough, she proceeded with phase two of her plan.

Above her bed there was a large window, she opened it and stuck her body out of it and looked down. It looked higher now she was in this position. Sighing, the girl took some shaky steps along the small terrace. A pipe was leading to the bottom off the building. There was her goal, she could slide down it.

Silently praying no passers by would notice, Mari continued along the wall to her destination. A sudden gust of wind made her shake violently. Every ounce of her strength was used not to cry out for help. All the adrenaline was rushing through Marienette's veins.

With a deep-breath, the girl lunged for the pipe. Her foot slipped and she fell with it. The air went out of her lungs as she scrambled to clutch her goal. Marienette's desperation paid off as her nails dug into the black pipe.

The scare was over, well for the most part it was. The breeze swept her hair and it brushed above her head. Eventually, feet met ground and the tension left Mari's stomach instantly.

On that moment the girl promised she would forever stay on the ground.

* * *

"So your dad has left you in the care of a pervert?" Alya asked, wiping up a cup and putting it in the cupboard.

Nino entered the room upon hearing the mention of such a thing. His face told his reaction perfectly, shocked and appalled. Allister was in his arms- mumbling about random nothings to himself.

"Pretty much," Mari mumbled, drawing circles on the counter with her finger," Can I hold him?"

The tanned-skin man nodded and handed his son over to her. Giggling like a madman, the little boy played with a strand of Marienette's raven hair. A strong smile formed on her face as such little things entertained him.

"No more talk of that in front of this little one though," Mari said, sticking out her tongue at the boy. He laughed in return.

"Just a quick question, how did you get out without him noticing?" Nino asked.

Marienette remained quiet, twiddling her thumbs. Alya glared at her," Marienette Dupain Chang you tell me how you got out of that building before I count to three,"

Allister and Mari looked up at Alya wide eyed," Don't get all mummy mode on me!"

"One..."

Marienette looked at Allister, they both looked back to Alya. Nino had taken himself in the hallway- laughter was echoing through the wall. The raven haired girl looked at the ground, trying to avade Alya's gaze.

"Two..." Alya counted again, Marienette stayed silent," Thre-"

"I climbed out of the building," Mari shouted, Alya dropped the plastic cup she was holding.

Nino came back in, sharing the same open-mouthed look his wife had. Allister began laughing at his parents strange faces. Red creeped into the mother's face, Marienette prepared herself for Alya's rage.

"You are getting a time out!" She ordered, pointing to the hallway- Marienette laughed," I'm not joking,"

"Your mummy is evil," Mari whispered to Allister who shook his head.

The little boy reached out for his dad who picked him up accordingly," Mummy isn't evil she is an angel,"

The husband and wife burst out laughing. Mari pouted and tried to fight the blush of embarrassment that attempted to brace her face. As usual though, she failed. Her face was bright red, Alya and Nino were gasping for air.

The timer dinged, Alya exclaimed," Tea is ready,"

The four of them went into a room Mari didn't get to see during her other visit. A brown dining table lay in the middle of the room atop some white carpet. A shelf was behind it with pictures and a cream dresser was under it. They all sat down and ate.

* * *

Marienette knew she couldn't climb back into her room, it was impossible. This meant she would have to go through the door. Luckily, she had her key so if it was locked she could still go in. Unluckily, Theo would probably be waiting for her.

Sighing, Marienette began to brace her fate and entered the apartment block, gazed at the bakery, and then headed upstairs. With a shaking hand, she tried the door. It was unlocked. The raven haired girl opened it and peaked inside.

"Get in now," A voice she knew to be Theo's demanded with a firm tone.

Shutting the door behind her, Mari walked into the room. The man was sitting on the sofa, watching a sports show. He didn't seem that angry but when Marienette went to sit on the other chair, she could see his angry expression.

Theo sat up and glared at her," Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No,"

"Well you seem to think I can't tell the difference between pillows and a person," He sneered, getting up.

Marienette's lips formed into a thin line as Theo advanced on her. She wanted to move but the fear had her muscles frozen. A hand gripped her arm. In response, Mari yelped. She was thrown onto the floor as hard as the man could do it.

"Get to your room- next time it will be worse," Theo warned, Mari scrambled into her room.

* * *

 **Aww poor Mari :(**

 **The Alya scene was really fun to write because I could actually imagine her character doing something like this.**

 **I don't usually update a story this frequently but this story is a very passionate topic. I hope the chapters I do publish are up to standard.**

 **hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pre-warning this chapter contains some issues others would rather avoid. Next chapter will be safe promis you.**

* * *

The door wouldn't budge one bit, it was just plain refusing to open. Sighing deeply, Marienette tried to look through the tiny space she had managed to unseal- a dresser had been heaved in front of her door. In frustration, she kicked the door. Of course all she got from that was a painful foot and no gain.

"Theo let me out!" The bluenette shouted, banging on the door.

A few grunts were heard before she received her response," Nah I like watching you struggle,"

Marienette left the door and sat on the carpet. She leaned her weight against it and thought for a second. The computer she owned looked tempting so she chose to go on that.

A few months back a review site was created for the students at the college to rate pupils and teachers. Personally, Mari hated the idea as it could decrease someones confidence. However, the girl never checked her own page. It was a pretty stupid idea- Marienette knew it- but what else did she have to do? There were memories of Adrien but then she would become morose- she couldn't wait to be reunited with him.

The page she was looking for came into view. Her finger hovered over the mouse, should she look at it? Swallowing her fear, Marienette clicked the link and her page opened up.

A picture of her was on the right side of the page, her name the other. There was a brief description that all the students had to do for their page. Marienette's included hobbies, idols, what she looked like (even though the picture was there) and her hopes for the future. With a single scroll, she was looking at the comments.

'May be pretty but a complete slag,'

'Made her mistakes by rejecting me- even her friends left her'

'No one really likes her'

Marienette wiped a tear then refreshed the page, there had to be a good one. Her bluebell eyes focused on one in particular. Only one person in the school knew about Adrien- it was Lila. Her mouth fell open at the comment from the Italian girl.

'Sleeps with anyone- even beasts. Only you could get a creature in your bed. Honestly no wonder daddy leaves you all the time,'

It was the last straw, Mari unplugged her computer and sat on her bed. The tears fell- what had she done to deseve people being so horrible to her? Was it her looks? She could not help it if it was.

All the bullying was so unnescessary. Chloe, Lila, Kim and all the others were horrible souls that were honestly beyond hope. Their hearts could not be changed. With a deep sigh, Marienette mentally burned every memory that she had of them. Her mind felt clear and free. All her problems had evaporated.

The sound of something getting moved outside her door made her head turn. The handle creaked open and Theo walked in, alcohol wreaked on his breath. It was only eleven in the morning!

"What do yo-"

"Shut up!" He shouted, moving closer.

Mari felt her stomach become queasy. The close proximity was pushing her boundaries to the max. Theo had backed her into a wall and had his hand next to her head. He exammined what she was wearing, a short and t-shirt pajama set. Menacingly, the man licked his lips. It was quite predatory.

"I know you want me," He mumbled into her ear.

Marienette gagged and tried to escape his grasp," No I don't-"

Theo tightened his grip and undone Mari's hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. He bought his finger down her face and touched her lips with the edge of his thumb. The girl made an attempt to swat the man away, he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. Marienette desperately shook her head whilst Theo nodded his.

"Forget that ugly, inhumane beast," Theo growled, he moved Mari's hand down.

"No I can't," She protested, finally getting free.

"And why is that?" He sneered, readjusting his grip on the small girl," Little Marienette thinks she actually cares,"

Marienette kicked her attacker," I do care because I love him! It feels so good to say it. I love Adrien, beast or no beast. With or without fur. I love his laugh, his protectiveness, his puns and every flaw he may have. You may do what you wish but my love will remain strong. I love him with all of my heart- and I don't mean in a friend way. I hope he feels the same about me. I love you Adrien, only you. I love him,"

Theo had recovered from the kick and grabbed Marienette harshly," And I was going to be nice to you,"

With one push, Mari was on her bed and Theo was on top of her. She tried to cry out for help but he put his dirty hand over her mouth. Worst fears were confirmed when the man began to slide off her clothing.

* * *

Adrien was walking around his cell when a fuzzy feeling filled his body. The loneliness evaporated when he was surrounded with memories of Marienette.

"What do you think of this girl?" A deep pitched woman-like voice asked.

Adrien didn't hesitate," She is the most amazing being I have ever met. Marienette is the light of my life and for that I love her- not just as a friend. I love her with all my heart and I would do anything to make her my wife. I love you Marienette Dupain Cheng, only you. I love her,"

A strange red glow covered him. His fur began to shrink. The shock made him unable to scream or shout. A strange part of him was excited, was the curse breaking? Instead of the cell he was in a street in Paris. He definetly wasn't himself.

"You best hurry- your princess needs you," The voice explained, Adrien suddenly saw the scene unfolding with Mari and Theo.

With all his strength he ran.

* * *

Marienette had so many bruises and was now on the floor. Her hair was a tangled mess, most of her clothes were off of her. The girl had fought off the worst but her strength was running thin. Theo leant down to her face and patted her head.

"Im going to make this as unconfortable as possible," He sneered, slapping her.

The man went to do his plan when he suddenly stopped. The tears that had blurred Mari's vision cleared for a second. A blonde man was standing in the doorway, he had bright green eyes. Though at this point this guy looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Get away from my princess!" He growled, the man attacked Theo.

Princess? Only one person called her princess. The gears were turning in Mari's head

Was this man Adrien?


	12. Chapter 12

**This one is slightl shorter than usual, but I think what happens will make up for it.**

 **Thanks for the positive feedback**

 **let me assure you though, the story is far from over here.**

 **If this was a TV series this would be the Season 1 finale**

* * *

The blonde punched Theo to the floor. It was an instant knockout. Marienette tried to keep her eyes open but the stress of the situation was weighing her down. All her thoughts fell to Adrien, her beloved Adrien.

The man who had rescued her left the room, an unconscious Theo over his shoulder. Still unable to move, Mari tried to listen to what he was doing. The sound of the front door closing told her that the man had threw her attacker out.

Her saviour came running back into the room, his face was ceased with worry. To cover Marienette's dignity, the blonde chucked a cover over her frail form. He knelt down to her level and helped her into a sitting position.

"Whats your na-"

Marienette was cut off by her necklace glowing. All of her bruises and scars were healed. She looked to the man next to her for a worried expression, but she only saw bright green cat eyes. The same eyes her Adrien had.

The realisation hit Marienette and she chucked her arms around him. The man smiled, the same smile her Adrien had! He was her Adrien! Her chaton!

"Adrien," She mumbled, nuzzling into his neck.

"Princess," He murmured in response, bringing her closer with his arm.

The two gazed at each other, Marienette touched Adrien's cheek with her trembling fingers- what if he wasn't real? The blonde took her hand and held it tight, it was as if he was assuring her he was real. Suddenly remembering what had just happened, Mari looked around and the room ad cringed- Theo had nearly... Had nearly... She didn't want to think about it.

Adrien guided her eyes back to him," Call me crazy but I love you Marienette. From the moment you saved me from electrocution, I knew our connection was powerful. To know someone cared enough about me to sneak me away- even when told against it. The last few weeks have been tough on both of us, one thing is for sure though- I love you,"

"I love you too," The raven haired girl said happily," From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you would be special to me. You didn't bully me like everyone else, you didn't leave me like everyone else. And for that I love you. I love your laugh, your humour and every flaw you have. I will accept you in what any form you come with- if you accept me too,"

In response to that, Adrien kissed her. Their lips met and it was passionate yet calm. Marienette always dreamed of her first kiss, this was better than she imagined. They synchronised in perfect harmony. It answered the question, they loved each other.

After a few more seconds they pulled away, gasping for air. Marienette leant her head against Adrien's shoulder and mumbled a happy tune. It was the happiest she had ever been, what more could top it?

A sudden realisation hit Mari, where was Adrien the night they were separated? She looked over to the man and thought for a moment, it must be good because she nearly died in the cold.

"Where were you that night?" She asked, he got an understanding of what she was trying to ask.

Adrien held Mari's hands and made him face her," Whilst I was waiting, a bunch of lab assistants came past. It appeared me leaving hadn't been unnoticed. They had tranquilisers and they used one just as I heard you call my name. One of the assistants went to look for you. They must have found you and informed your father. Im so sorry princess- please forgive me,"

Marienette kissed him on the forehead," You are forgiven Chaton,"

A blush crept to Adrien's face, Marienette giggled. This action, of course, made his cheeks flush even redder. As a beast, Mari couldn't see it when he blushed, it was quite a shock to see him do so. The girl kissed him again, it intesified to level she was unaware existed.

Adrien quickly got his revenge, he grabbe her hands and began tickling. Marienette laughed and begged (rather shouted) for mercy. Her face went crimson, the blonde was content and dropped the act. As a small apology, his kissed her flustered cheeks.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," She quietly repeated.

* * *

Tikki stood in shock as Plagg turned into a man- in the middle of daylight. His fur and four paws were gone. Quick as a flash, she was over to him- hugging and kissing him.

"Does this mean they," Tikki said to herself," They broke the curse!"

Plagg kissed his wife," They sure did. Alert Gabriel then we will go back home,"

Tikki nodded and began to pack her things. Maybe her sightings and predictions were accurate after all. The constant worrying and fretting wasn't worth it, just as Plagg had told her.

The couple held hands as a purple gleam engulfed them. A strange sensation filled their bodies as they were transformed to the clouds.

Upon their arrival, things were different. Above the blue sky portal, there was no longer a balanced willow tree. It had fallen and withered away. Plagg and Tikki put their hands against it. Bright colours blasted off of it until the tree was restored.

"We may be back in Berthia but one thing is for certain," Tikki chorused, turning to Plagg," Nooroo may be weak but his work isn't done,"

Plagg hugged Tikki," We will find Wayzz and the others. They need to know where we have been,"

Together, they stepped into the tree and the transportation continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marienette protectivley. He hadn't let her out of his sight at all, what if someone tried to take his princess away? The blonde couldn't live with the thought of that happening.

"I love you so much," He muttered into her ear, kissing the side of her face as he did so.

"Did you have a life before you turned?" Mari asked, Adrien tensed slightly.

Before she could question it further, Adrien picked the girl up and twirled her around. Marienette squealed in shock, lightly throwing her arms over his shoulders. She kissed his forehead and smiled brightly at him. Reluctantly, Chaton lowered his Princess.

"Can I ask about your past?" Marienette questioned, holding his arm.

Adrien's lips fell into a thin life," I guess it is time I tell you,"

The raven haired girl let out another squeak of surprise as Adrien picked her up bridal style and carried her to the sofa. His chest was warm so Marienette snuggled into it. A pinkish tone started to appear on the blonde's face- Mari giggled.

"It all started one faithful night-"

* * *

Flashback

Adrien was wearing his best robes, his father had ordered him to do so. Nathalie guided him to the ballroom- he was about to be announced to the room of Dukes and Duchesses. Gabriel, the King- his father- was trying to set him up with a woman of high class.

King Gabriel was cold and solitary. He was a fair ruler but his country saw little of him, that included his own son. Ever since the death of the Queen, Gabriel had been an empty shell of a being.

Prince Adrien grew through the years, learning the importance of kindness from housemaids. He would donate to charities, read to children and many more wondrous activities. The kindness he showed (and with some help from looks), Adrien was the most eligible bachelor- even out of his own country.

Things didn't seem right that night, his gut told him that. Nathalie- his father's advisor- tapped him on the shoulder and gestured him down the stairs. With a deep breath, Adrien walked down and smiled at the faces gazing at him.

"Presenting the crown prince Adrien!" A voice announced, the crowd cheered.

Three women came running up to him. One was blonde, another ginger and a third had raven blue hair. Each one was over dressed- the bluenette hid her face behind a fan. The blonde one was wearing to much makeup and the orange haired one just looked out of it. Maybe she didn't want to be here like him.

"The name is Chloe," The blonde spoke up, holding out a hand," My midnight blue hair friend is Kagami. She is Sabrina,"

Chloe, Sabrina and Kagami began to fuss over the prince. Adrien tried to step away but the women were circling him. The leader ( what he called Chloe) managed to get him to dance with her. She kept going on about how her dad was Mayor of Paris.

The great glass doors that lead to the ceiling burst open. Wind gushed in and blew off the wigs men and women were wearing. An old woman was standing in the doorway, leaning on a walking stick.

Adrien ran over to her- his father did too. The woman proceeded to walk in and gazed at the father and son. Gabriel ordered the guards to stand behind him, incase the old lady tried anything.

"I finally escaped from my imprisonment thanks to you Gabriel," The woman cackled," As a token of thanks I will make sure your wife is alive. But I need another price. Now- what sha'll it be?"

Gabriel gasped, the guests ran out of the ballroom in a flurry. Anyone who did stay was ordered to leave by the guards. When it was just Adrien and Gabriel, the old lady laughed maniacally.

"Lets get out of this horrid form, sha'll we?" The lady said.

A large amount of bright colours shot out of the woman. She rose in the air and came back down. There was a strange purple moth-like creature- no bigger than your palm.

"Nice to be back in my old form," The creature commented, his voice was quite high pitched," Ah Adrien, don't look so scared. It is I- Nooroo, demon of the underworld. Your father and I had a little deal, my freedom for his wife. But you see, bringing people back from the dead is a costly arrangement so I need another form of payment,"

Nooroo flew over to Adrien, some guards went to stop him but were pushed back by an unexplainable force. The laugh the creature had sent chills down Gabriel's back as it examined his son. Why did he have to mess with black magic?

"What to do, what to do?" Nooroo questioned to himself," Oh I know! Where things of beauty once were found, there let monstrosity abound. You'll be the ugliest by far, ti'll someone loves you as you are. Fat chance, but this is my cost. Without good looks your hope is lost. And so you will never be released. You will live and die an ugly beast!"

The prince fell to the ground in pain, fur began growing out of his skin. The muscles he had cracked as he grew ten times his size. Gabriel drew aback, his son had grown cat ears and fangs. The guards ran out of the room as claws began to sprout. Adrien looked to his father, his green eyes now that of a cats, and ran through the glass doors.

"What about my wife?" Gabriel demanded, he wanted something good out of this.

Nooroo laughed," Your wife is alive, just on the other side of this world with no memories of you or this boy,"

And with that, he left.

End of flashback.

* * *

A few tears escaped Adrien as he recounted the memory. Marienette was hugging him tenderly, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The blonde snuggled into her and sighed contently. Had he got his happily ever after?

Probably not, his father would need to meet his Princess. She would have to be trained as a Queen- only if she wanted to. Marienette and him would be married before anything else like that happened- hopefully.

"I know you probably won't like this," Mari began, drawing circles on his shoulder with a finger," But we will have to go back to the lab and explain what has happened,"

Adrien growled lightly but a quick kiss changed his mood," We will go- but I'm not letting you out of my sight.

Marienette nodded and grabbed her jacket, Adrien looked around her house as she got ready. The apartment was small, a lounge and kitchen were pushed into one. Down the hallway there were three doors: one was Mari's bedroom, another the bathroom, so Adrien assumed the last one was her father's bedroom. It looked unoccupied so he reckoned his theory was correct.

"Come on the lets go," Marienette chorused.

Adrien took his lover's hand and they walked out of the door. Theo had awoken and moved by now, so everything was safe. Marienette guided the blonde to her car and they got in.

The women (and some men) dropped their mouths when Adrien walked in. Marienette would be lying if she said that he wasn't handsome. That stuff isn't important, he had a kind soul to go along with it.

Before entering, Mari had explained to one of her dad's colleagues it was important. When they asked about the blonde with her, Marienette said she would tell them all later. The worker let her and Adrien in.

All the scientists who had worked on Adrien- or as they called him 'Chat Noir'. Some of them looked tired, it was understandable considering that their test subject had escaped again- this time with no trace. Lila was standing at the back of the meeting room, it took every ounce of Adrien's strength not to attack her.

"As you are aware Adrien escaped again," Mari began, some people murmured in response," Well he is right here,"

Adrien put a hand on Marienette's shoulder as he stepped forward," Yes its true, the curse I was under is now broken. Im going to go back to my home in Symposia- I am the crown prince there,"

Lila looked shocked," How do we know you are not lying?"

Marienette pulled out a USB and plugged it into the computer. The machine powered on and two pictures appeared on the screen, one of beast-Adrien and the other the normal-Adrien.

"As you can see, Adrien still has the cat eyes," Mari explained," They aren't contacts and he can still here things like a cat could,"

A male scientist whispered something that not even the people next to him heard. Adrien replied,"I can assure you this isn't what you said it is. This is true,"

Some more people gasped, it was deemed Marienette and her Chaton were telling the truth. The more minor lab assistants left the room, leaving the more smarter and older ones still staring at the pair.

"I think we better keep him here," A platinum haired man said," Boys take him to a room,"

Marienette wrapped her arms around Adrien and shook in fear. Some men approached them, the blonde kept hold of his Princess. One man grabbed Mari's arm and tore her off of him. She screamed in pain. This set Adrien off, he tried to battle the men off.

Mari got harshly thrown into a cell down the hall. She banged on the door and begged to be let out. Her tears fell, they can't take Adrien away, they can't! He is human, they are humans. This was in humane.

Suddenly the walls tore away, but it wasn't Adrien that did it. Fire spread throughout the whole building as rubble flew to and fro. Smoke made Marienette cough. Another explosion came from behind her and she was thrown across the room with great force.

Many slabs from the building kept her in place. From what she could see, it looked like a massive explosion had wrecked through the lab. Where was Adrien? Was he okay?

The wall to the hallway had fallen from the force, making it visible for Mari. She couldn't see the meeting room but some people who were in there appeared to have escaped. Adrien wasn't one of them.

Had she already lost him so quickly?


	14. Chapter 14

The rubble was holding him down. Adrien tried with all his might to push them off, he managed to move it slightly but it wasn't enough. His leg was in severe pain. The office room was utterly destroyed. Marienette suddenly came into his mind, was she okay- even more was she alive?

A brown haired girl came into the room, his state made her smirk. Lila knelt down so she can see him. Her face was covered in soot and her clothes were ripped. Some blood was on her arm from a deep cut.

"Help me please," Adrien pleaded, Lila removed the rubble from his leg and body.

The girl helped him up," Now as my pay I want a kiss,"

Quickly, Adrien ran down the hall- Lila shouted after him. Even though his leg was in pain, his heart hurt more. Marienette had been taken away from him before the blast- she could be anywhere. A cough drew his attention to a room, it was blown to pieces. It looked like it had a cell in it, bars were thrown all over the place. Another cough came, it sounded more desperate and tired than the last one. Even if it wasn't Marienette, this person needed help.

"Hello?" Adrien said.

The person seemed to relax," Adrien its me Marienette,"

Every feeling related to relief flew over him as he ran to her. Adrien quickly removed the debris until it was just a frail girl underneath. Mari's raven hair was frayed and black with soot. Her bright face was now colourless, her eyes were grey.

The sound of an ambulance and some other emergency services came from outside. Several excruciating minutes later, some firemen and paramedics came into the building. Adrien shouted for their attention, in worked and they entered the small cell area.

"We need a stretcher asap!" A paramedic shouted, the other one went to fetch it," What is her name?"

"Marienette Dupain-Cheng," Adrien answered.

The other paramedic came back with a stretcher. Mari was slowly placed onto it, it was hard to tell wether she was conscious or not. Adrien felt his heart pang as his love was taken down the broken hallway and into the bright light of day. Her pale and small figure made him sick, he couldn't loose her- she was the one for him! She was his soulmate and there was no doubt about it.

Blinking because of the sudden sunlight, Adrien adjusted his eye sight to see an utter scene of chaos. Ambulances and fire-trucks were parked all over the place, people were being loaded on and off them. Marienette was taken to an ambulance and he boarded it with her. It whizzed into action and took them down the path towardsthe hospital. Questions were asked and he answered them to the best of his ability.

It only took ten minutes to get to the hospital but for him it was like a million years. The stress was getting to him at every turn and slight brake. Why were they going so slow? The woman he loved was dying, yet they weren't going over ten miles an hour. Eventually, his worries ceased as they arrived outside their destination.

Some hospital staff opened the doors and took Marienette out of the ambulance. He tried to follow them but the other staff stopped him, leading Adrien to a waiting room. The stress was getting to him again, he ran his hands through his blonde hair. The bright green eyes he owned were now pale. People gave him funny looks as they walked by, quickly changing their faces as they realised what could happen within the hospital walls.

It was hours before someone came out of the room Mari was being kept in. The nurse has black hair tied in a tight bun and piercing brown eyes. She had freckles and a seductive look on her face. Adrien had seen it before, she was fond of him. Even in his rugged state, the blonde was still handsome.

"Hey there sweetie," She hummed, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder," Who are you waiting for?"

Adrien bit his lip and looked up at the woman," Marienette Dupain Chang,"

The nurse faltered for a second, she secretly hoped the hottie in front of her was a sister or cousin. She hadn't had anything romantic for a while, he looked like a playboy. She drew her arm around him and pulled Adrien closer. He tried to scoot away but her grip was tight.

"Is she a family member?' The woman asked, moving a strand of hair out of his face.

Adrien stood up, making the nurse fall onto his now vacant seat. He looked her in the eye and headed towards the room she had left. Marienette was definitely inside as he had seen her being bought into it. He waited outside it until a doctor exited. The blonde was permitted to go in (after reporting the boundary breaking nurse of course).

The sight was horrible to say the least. Marienette was awake and had a steady heartbeat, but there were so many tubes helping to measure vitals and a mask was helping her breath. He seated next to her with an old rickety chair. The bluenette smiled and attempted to sit up, Adrien lightly made her sit down.

She took of the mask and turned to face Adrien," Go get your leg seen to, you were limping in here!"

"You are in a worse state than me," Adrien commented, kissing her forehead lightly.

Mari laughed and pressed the buzzer that called the nurses, one came," Get him seen to, he was in the blast too,"

Little did Marienette know but this nurse was the one flirting with Adrien in yhe waiting room. The nurse, Adrien now realised was named Tabitha, smirked and picked up the clipboard on the end of Mari's bed. She scribbled something on it, not taking her eyes off of the blonde. To show he was taken, Adrien kissed Mari on the lips and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. A clipboard being harshly thrown back to its place was heard.

Tabitha left the room in a flurry, shortly after a new doctor came in. Lets just say this one was a lot more professional and exammined Adrien's leg. It was deemed a sprain- simple bandages and keeping it up should cure it.

The couple sighed as they were finally alone, but they both worried it was the calm before the storm.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah I had massive writers block so thats why last chapter was delayed. Would you believe it if I said that this was only meant to be an on-the-side story to my other ones?**

 **This story just gives me so much inspiration and creativity. I gey butterflies writing it, excitement my life has lacked for a while. Its strange, this story makes me wake up in the mornings with a smile. Anyway- I am already planning a sequel after this is over (which isn't for a while by the way, at least 40 chapters)**

 **Anyway, lets start chapter 15...**

* * *

It was a while before either of them recovered fully. During this time, Adrien had applied for and got into to the same college courses as Marienette. She was so happy she ended up dropping the glass in her hand- when she found out that is. The girl eagerly caught him up on all the syllabus they had been learnig, he found it early.

"Is this a dagger I see before me?" Adrien asked, dramatically grabbing the air," Shakespeare's Macbeth?"

Marienette nodded," A story of greed and karma,"

"A great one at that," He added, kissing his love's head.

Marienette leaned into his touch so he bought her into a tight hug. Humming in happiness, the girl snuggled into Adrien's chest. The blonde blushed lightly as he rubbed circles onto her shoulders. Too say they were happy was an understatement.

Eventually, Mari's head dropped and a soft snore escaped her lips. Adrien picked her up bridal style and walked her to her bedroom. The boy gently laid her on the bed and went to leave. She grabed his hand and tugged him onto the bed.

"Please stay with me," Marienette begged softly," I don't want to be away from you,"

He couldn't really say no to his princess could he?

Adrien got under the covers and snuggled up to the girl he loved. It was awkward at first, but once the pair were comfortable they slept quickly. Adrien dreamt of his princess, Mari her kitty. The smiles on their faces were contagious.

A small red dot flew into the room, a black dot too. The crimson one seemed to be in a flurry- scurrying to and fro. It was frantic. The dark one tried to stop the panicing dot but to no avail.

"Tikki you are being irrational!" The black dot shouted," Your frazzled mind is making you mess up. These silly things are getting to you,"

Tikki paused mid-air and turned to him," How can they be so happy? They are meant to be dead and apart. I can't see their future. Its protected by his aura. Why must life be frustrating? Adrien how is your face still perfect to her? Marienette why aren't you buried in a grave?"

"Stop being so morbid for kwamis sake!" Plagg shouted, looking his wife dead in the eye," We need to go anyway- the sun will rise soon and they can't see us in these forms,"

Reluctantly, the red dot followed Plagg out of the room. Tikki had her head hung low much like a child who had been told off. With one more glance at the sleeping couple, the dots flew through the mirror- going back to the wonderous land they came from.

* * *

When morning came Adrien was excited to say the least. He was bouncing up and down like a child at Christmas, and had the energy of one. With a deep sigh, Marienette kissed him om his forehead to calm him down.

"Calm down Kitty," She giggled, giving him a tight hug," We need to get going,"

Adrien nodded and grabbed the bag Mari was letting him borrow. He was wearing the clothes she had designed and made- as was she. The couple locked up the apartment and headed downstairs.

As usual, Marienette froze to gaze at the lost bakery. Smiling weakly, she placed a hand on the long forgotten doorway. She rested her head on the wall and tapped it two times. Sadness washed over her and she wiped away a quick tear.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, tilting her head to face him.

Mari gazed to the ground," Its my parents old bakery. After my mother passed away, my father left it to rot and decay. If he caught me in it at any time he would go crazy. But ever since I started getting bullied it bought new hope. You bring that hope to me now,"

It was only a few seconds before Marienette was in a tight hug. She let some tears fall, snuggling into Adrien's warmth. They stayed like that for a few moments until Mari had sobered up.

They began to walk to the college, the bitter morning air nipped their features. Some ice had formed on the railings around the school. It was bustling with students to and fro, most of them hated Marienette.

Word had gotten out about the explosion, many whispers followed her down the hall. Adrien was aware of them, each person who said anything about her, he glared at them. Some people laughed and pointed. Each time the blonde became more aware of what his love was up against.

"Oh guys she is still alive!" Chloe exclaimed," How unfortunate,"

Lila sauntered over, a small pose of girls following. They seemed to swoon at Adrien's feet. Fanning away fake heat and laughing when he said the simplist things. He was obviously frustrated at their stupidity and appalling behaviour.

"Hey hot stuff," Chloe cooed," Why don't you forget that piece of trash and choose someone more.."

A black haired girl pushed to the front," Hotter and-"

"Prettier and-" A red headed girl was now centimetres away from his face.

"Shut up!" Adrien shouted, shoving all of the girls off him," I'm only interested in one girl,"

He walked over to Marienette and threw an arm over her shoulder, she blushed instantly and kissed him on the cheek. Adrien returned the gesture with a kiss on her knuckles. Chloe, Lila and the other girls stared daggers at Mari. She rested her head on her love's shoulder.

The teacher entered and everyone became aquatinted with their seats. Adrien was left at the front, obviously not having a seat with it being his first day. With a quick galnce, the teacher noticed the blonde now standing in the middle of her class. She glanced to the register and noticed a new name.

"Adrien right?" The teacher asked, he nodded," Know anyone in the room?"

He gestured to Marienette," I know her,"

An ok was given for him to sit next to the said girl. Mari was internally glad that he would be by her side, that way Lila and her gang couldn't do anything! She never felt safer at school than she did now. Well, the glares she was reciecing sent chills down her spine.

Adrien suited the class perfectly, he understood what was said and done accordingly. Marienette only had to help him with a few select questions. Other than that, he did fine. Heck, Mari could swear to the stars she saw disappointment on his face when the last lesson ended.

"I've got to go to the reception," He mumbled, kissing her head," Wait outside okay?"

The raven-haired girl walked to the front of the school and jittered from the freezing cold. Bitter wind forced her hair into directions she didn't want it to. With a sigh, Marienette leaned against the wall and hummed happily. Her life was finally turning out right.

She didn't speak too soon, it just wasn't the right timing with what happened next.

Lila, Chloe and the group angrily stormed towards her- nostrills flaring. Marienette stopped leaning on the wall and firmly stood in place. She mentally prepared herself for the insults and humilating moments to come. The girl tried to show her confidence but it was faltering.

"So you are a hooker now?" Lila questioned, a nasty tone wrecked her voice.

Marienette gagged on the air," What?"

Lila rolled her eyes," The only way you could get someone like that was if you sold your body. How much- three euros a week?"

The small crowd around them laughed. Mari felt her face pale as she bit her lip in annoyance. It took every ounce of her strength not to run away to cry. Noticing her plan was working, Lila began to insult the girl more- poking holes in her dead mother and saying things about Marienette's father.

"Last but not least, he only loves you cause you're a charity case," Chloe concluded," Look at me I'm Marienette- I can only afford thrown out clothes and have daddy issues. You're pathetic. Is it pity? Is the reason he loves you pity? Oh my god guys it is! He only pities her... Lets show him something more than a sop story,"

Mari felt her throat go dry. A slap in the face was launched her way, she squinted her eyes in some sort of way to block the pain. But, it never came. An arm was holding the palm being thrown at her.

When her vision finaly restored, Marienette saw Adrien holding Lila's hand in the air. There was new anger she hadn't seen on him. Now she wished looks could kill! The blonde dropped the hand and turned to face her. He smiled reassuringly and wiped away the stray tear falling down Mari's cheek.

"Hate to break it to you- but I don't like girl's who are fake," Adrien was now facing the crowd again," That watch- don't get me started. You may look pretty but your personalities are vile. No, I don't want you. I want my perfect princess Marienette,"

With that, he took her hand and lead her down the road back to the apartment. Lucky for him, he had good memory and didn't need to ask which way. The walkout would of been embarassing if that happened... Which it totally didn't...


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien had many questions that morning...

He and Marienette had been living together for about a month when he found a weird machine. It had a plastic container on top of a black base, there were turbine-like things in it. When he pressed the button, the turbines whizzed around ferociously. There may have been a scream.

That was his first question, what the hell was that thing?

"Kitty are you okay?" Marienette, asked- she couldn't help but laugh at the scene," Adrien that is a blender,"

Lets just say Adrien wasn't too keen to make a smoothie anytime soon...

His second question came when Mari ran him a bath. She grabbed a strange pink ball and dropped it in the water. The objecr fizzed and evaporated, turning the bath a hot pink. There was so much curiosity in her eyes, there was no denying it.

"Adrien sweetie its a bath bomb-"

Adrien grabbed Marienette and took her to the ground," I will protect you from the bomb Princess,"

With a sigh, Mari guided her love to the water and made him put his hand in it. He had to admit it didn't feel any different. She told him to smell, he obliged. There were so many sweet aromas.

Lets just say Adrien uses bath bombs a lot now...

The third and final time that morning was when a strange man appeared at the door. He was wearing a uniform similar to that of a guard that used to work for his father. Dread wrecked through him, why was this man here?

Without even getting an invite, the man walced into the apartment. He made some rather rude comments before turning to the prince. Marienette came out of her room and rushed to Adrien's side. This made the man quirk an eyebrow.

"Prince Adrien who is this?" The man asked," Never mind, my name is Mathias- your father sent me,"

Adrien felt his face go pale and his veins sink in. His father wasn't the kindest man, he probaby wouldn't approve of Marienette. That was one thing he definitely let his father do, tamper his happiness.

If he had stopped his small flurry of emotions, he would of noticed Marienette leaning onto him for support. Sure, she knew he was a prince but this man standing in her living room made it more real. Her face was white and breathing quick. She bit her lip until she drew blood.

"Your father requests you- and your love," The man explained, handing a letter to Adrien," Your love of HIGH social class that is. This thing won't make it passed the palace doors- seriously Prince, you will have to choose a new wife. Anyway go back home and I suggest leaving the gold-digger here,"

The man turned to leave but Adrien grabbed his shoulders. Mari was leaning against the wall, quite oblivious to what was happening. Her mind was elsewhere- what if Adrien's father didn't approve of her? What if they had to be split up? If it meant Adrien was happy, she would do it with a heavy heart...

"Don't you ever speak of Marienette like that," Adrien ordered, the man gulped- the Prince didn't have such rage," She may not be from high enough social class but she is the kindest and most brave person I know. She has the true qualities a princess needs,"

The man mumbled apologies then went to the door," Your plane leaves tonight at 10 bring passports. Here is yours Prince. The tickets are included in the letter,"

Once the man had left, Adrien turned to see where Marienette had gone. She was no longer leaning against the wall, but had slid down it to the floor. Her arms were holding her legs to her face. He could hear her tears. As quick as he could, Adrien got over to her.

He just couldn't understand, his princess hadn't acted like this before. Marienette's tears hurt him so much. Adrien adjusted the girl onto his lap and cradled her. Sweet nothings were whispered into the ravenette's ear.

Eventually, Mari's muscles relaxed into his hold. The blonde haired boy placed his lips to her forehead and continued rubbing circles in her back with his thumb. He slowly began to realise how much information it must be for his love.

"I know it's a bit shocking but we have to go," Adrien whispered softly, he kissed Mari's cheek.

Marienette stiffened, she sighed," It's not that I'm just worried. What if we are not allowed to be together? What if I am not good enough for your kingdom!"

"I won't let anyone split us apart," He assured, turning her head to face him," And as for the kingdom, they would love you- it's more my father you need to worry about. That was a bad thing to say wasn't it?"

The response to his question was Marienette's light cry," Surely he might banish me or something,"

"He can't just banish you without a cause Princess," Adrien laughed lightly at the girl's wild thoughts.

Mari snuggled into Adrien's warmth and hummed happily. He tenderly placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. They closed the gap between them and kissed lovingly. It lasted longer than their normal kisses- it was nice. This was something that definitely calmed the girl's nerves.

"We have to pack some things," Adrien said, Mari nodded.

They got up and headed to the bedroom. There were a bag of clothes Marienette had bought for her Kitty after the explosion- he had none after all. Some clothes, toiletries, and other items were packed in two cases for the both of them.

Being the amazing gentlemen he is, Adrien refused to let his love carry anything down the stairs. His behaviour somewhat entertained and annoyed Marienette. Her kitty continued outside whilst the girl paused outside the bakery.

She leant her head against the doorframe and sighed lightly. It could potentially be a while before she saw this place again. In all honesty, that fact scared her a lot. This was the only place that bought her hope (aside Adrien of course) and she could be leaving it forever!

Marienette blinked once, her mother was standing in the bakery... baking. Her short raven hair was glistening in the now lit up room. New scents came back to the girl as she realised she was trapped in a memory. Sabine turned towards her, she wasn't looking at her but at a little girl.

The little girl had her hair in pigtails and glistening bluebell eyes. She excitedly hugged her mother. Mari wiped away a tear, it was the week before her mother died. The love her mother showed even in times of hardship was admirable.

Suddenly it all shifted, the room was still lit and her mother was still there. However, Sabine was now holding out her hands expectantly. Marienette took them willingly. Her mother gave her a tight hug.

As the room darkened, Marienette let go. She let go of the fears. She let go of the grief. She let go of her doubts. These memories, like the bakery, would permanently be here- as well as travelling alongside her where ever she went. This was when Mari finally felt like she could move on from the past.

A hand on her shoulder bought her out of her trance. Adrien kisses her forehead and guided Marienette out of the building.

"It was hard leaving but my life is now with you," Marienette assured, Adrien smiled.

The couple drove to the airport. It was only three hours until the plane could take off. As soon as the arrived, Mari realised it wouldn't be like any other holiday she had attended.

It all started in the car-park. A private coach drove them to the airport itself. The seats were premium white leather. Overall, it was like a large limo.

When they arrived at the actual airport, the pair were escorted to a private lounge ang given tea. Marienette was seemingly ignored as the man, who was in their apartment before, lectured him on the p's and q's.

The man left so Marienette scooted over to her love. Before she could reach him, a red haired hostess settled herself close to Adrien. Gritting her teeth, the ravenette looked to the woman in annoyance.

"Are you interested in flying the mile high club?" The woman asked, flirtatiously brushing his arm.

Adrien gave her a dumbfound look," Excuse me Madame but I am here with my love. I do not need some cheap fun when I have a Goddess to look forward to,"

The woman squealed in anger and stormed off. Marienette cuddled up to her boyfriend and sighed happily. They stayed like this until they were permitted to board.

Mari had only ever been on holiday twice, she flew once- that was enough for her frankly. So when she was strapped in and given the safety message, her worries were heightened. As if sensing her panic, Adrien gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

They soon began their journey to Adrien's home...


	17. Chapter 17

**Really long one- three thousand words. Even I am impressed with myself. I felt bad after the last chapter was short.**

 **Felt really inspired (can you tell?). The muse is back and I am ready to write again. I won't say expect constant updates but that is likely to happen.**

 **Anyway I just want to clear up that Adrien's father and the castle staff are very behind in the times- thats why they treat Marienette so horribly.**

 **Massive things happen in this chapter. I am so excited to release this one and I know you will love this one. It may be a bit dark in some places but oh well.**

 **I'm going to start asking questions for you guys to answer- What did you guys get for Christmas?**

 **The stand out gift for me was a sprocket printer (kudos to anyone who knows what it is- shoutout for who gets it). I also got a book on sporit animals (thanks to that I now know mine is a fox), tarot cards -my cousin adores them and begs me to do readings all the time- and a giant jelly baby.**

 **You see, I am type 1 diabetic so it is a massive inside joke. When my blood is low I have to eat a jelly baby so my mum turned around and said I wouldn't have to buy any during 2018.**

 **If you read all this do tell me in the reviews.. I love hearing from you guys :)**

 **Anyway I have done a Marienette and rambled on. Luckily, I don't do this in front of my real crush... that would just be embarrassing...**

* * *

As soon as they left the airport, Marienette felt out of place.

Sure she was given the same experience as Adrien, but she could feel the hatred burning off every advisor and teenage girl they passed. He was the prince, she was seen as a commoner. Even if they didn't make it obvious, Mari could tell the upper-class were sneering at her behind her back.

Excited to be home in the form he loved best, Adrien didn't notice this. Though, many years later, he wished he had. His thoughts also fell to how his father would react to Marienette- surely he wouldn't break them up? She was the girl that broke the curse, one his father had a part of.

The car drove around a bend and down a pebbled drive. Golden gates greeted them, opening as soon as they read the Royal logo. As they continued, Marienette watched the extremly long driveway go by.

Her home was probably worth the first few metres- and that was just from landscaping! Beautiful trees decorated each side, some were exotic and others typical (even then they were cut and decorated to extreme levels). However they were nothing compared to the rose bushes that met them at the front of the castle. Red and glistening, Marienette felt mesmerised by them.

"Ahh Prince you are back!" A small fat man exclaimed, shaking Adrien's hand and adjusting his glasses," Is she a guest?"

Marienette winced in disgust at the man's manners. Even though she was standing next to Adrien, this impolite male implied on addressing her in the third person. It was as if he was speaking as if she wasn't there, it agitated her to say the least.

"Marienette here is my love, and should be treated as such," Adrien said, clearing his throat- thank the kwamis he noticed this man's manners too!

The man pushed his glasses back up with a mocking glare," You two aren't married yet- by custom I should not have to treat her any differently to her peers,"

Marienette was surprised her lip wasn't bleeding with the force she bit it with. A reassuring squeeze was applied to her hand. She looked up, Adrien was giving her a pleading look to let it go. With a sigh, Mari let the tension leave her body.

"Please show us to OUR room," Adrien requested, excessively pronouncing the our.

The man hobbled into the castle. It took every ounce of Marienette's strength not to let her mouth drop to the floor. Magnificent wouldn't do it justice- no words were capable of capturing the castle's beauty.

The walls were engraved with pictures of angels and demons, such amazing works she had never seen the likes of before. As well as this, they were coloured with a ravishing light gold. A staircase, with a red carpet rolling out to the middle of their feet, was situated in the middle of the room. Large archways led into other rooms and hallways, all of which populated by eager servants impatient to see the prince.

"It's beautiful," Marienette mumbled.

A woman with short black hair cane walking into the main room. Her high heels clicked on the ground with each step. An emotionless face and pink painted nails were other features she held. The lady brushed off her suit and neatly flattened her hair.

"Nathalie is that you?" Adrien asked, Nathalie nodded.

The pair shook hands, Nathalie blatantly ignored Marienette," Your father requests to see you- and only you. Miss Dupain-Cheng will be escorted by one of your father's other advisors to your room,"

Adrien kissed Mari on the forehead and followed the dull assistant. She waited patiently at the foot of the stairs. The seconds bled into minutes- she couldn't help herself for being curious. Marienette lightly traced her fingers on the angel sculpture.

"First rule of being in the castle- don't touch anything you can't afford," Warned a burgundy haired woman, said hair was tied in a tight ponytail.

The lady's nose was sharp and pointed- much like a weapon. Her eyes were green, a dark green unlike Adrien's bright ones. She looked immaculate in a tight black dress and matching coloured flats. On her hands she wore white gloves.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay away. I knew I shouldn't of touched it. For that I apologise," Marienette said," Miss...?"

"You will address me as Lady Raincomprix," Furthermore it is I am, could not and should not. You are the worst one he could pick!"

Marienette ignored her last comment," Are you related to a girl named Sabrina?"

"It is rude to ask of an upper-class' family," Lady Raincomprix sneered," But yes- I am sisters with her father. Anyway we must be leaving promptly- you can't be in the way when the suitors arrive,"

Marienette followed the woman up the stairs. She seemed as rude as the rest. Her thoughts fell back to what she had said- suitors? Why would they need suitors? They couldn't be for Adrien because he was with her. The King was previously married so that doesn't make sense either. Maybe another family member is here...

"May I ask why there are suitors coming?" Marienette questioned.

Lady Raincomprix turned to face her," They are here to court Adrien. If I were you I wouldn't unpack too soon,"

Marienette stood in a stunned silence," Don't stand there you imbecile! Hurry up we must get you out of the way,"

With her head hung low, Mari followed the egotistic woman down the hall. A large bedroom was their destination. As soon as they arrived, Lady Raincomprix left the ravenette to her own devices- not without her warnings.

"Do not touch anything, do not mumble to superiors, do not break anything, do not address working servants," The woman instructed," And do not leave this room until permitted to,"

Mari had finally had enough," Am I allowed to breathe?"

"Do not, under any circumstances, spite your superiors," Lady Raincomprix glared at her ferociously," Also there is no use being heartbroken- you should of seen it coming. Adrien is a prince, you are some commoner who happened to be of use to him. It is called unrequited love, he does not feel for you the way you do him. These suitors will sweep him off his feet,"

With that the ghastly woman left. Anger seethed through Marienette's veins. She couldn't do anything, she was a minority the whole castle was trying to get rid of! All because she was of lower social standing. Atrocious wasn't a strong enough word for the situation.

Sitting on the bed, she felt a tear trail down her cheek. There was another one soon after. The dam was soon broken and they all fell. Marienette tried to stop them but the thought of Adrien leaving her was too much to bare. Silently, she walked to the window and looked out of it.

How much she wished she could go back to France, see the bakery. She prayed that Adrien and her could be a couple but the dreams of that seemed less like reality by the minute. The tears were understandably unstoppable.

Day slowly turned to night, she didn't avert her gaze from the glass. Adrien hadn't returned, this only confirmed her worst fears. No one came in, no one left. Slowly, it was all becoming a daze.

It stopped becoming a daze when she felt arms roughly grab her from behind. Marienette looked up, not to see Adrien, but a masked thug. The realisation hit her as she began kicking and shouting for help. No one would hear of course, they were all at the ball.

Her panic increased as her hands were tied tightly together. Screams of protest were futile by a hand clamped around her mouth. This didn't stop a fighting, no- a hard kick in the stomach did.

"If you didn't struggle it would be so much easier," The man whispered with a gruff voice.

The attacker led her out of the room and down the corridor. At all times, a knife was pressed against Mari's neck. It was like the pin prick she got sewing, yet the stress made the pain intensify. Breathing was becoming harder, luckily the man had removed his hand but the knife was still in place. Words were failing Marienette so she was dragged along in an antagonising silence.

"Can I at least ask where you are taking me?" She finally managed to spit out.

"To answer a question comes with a punishment," The man replied, lightly cutting some of Marienette's neck so blood drew," We are going to pay your lover a visit. Lets see if he really cares. If he loves you he will pay the price. If not... death,"

A cold shiver went down the ravenette's spine. The blood stained the collar of her shirt, marking it with the nightmare. She didn't want to die, she wanted to be with Adrien. Fear was consuming her as they neared the ballroom.

When the doors opened, Marienette was in shock. People were tied up and others were being held captive by knives. However, none were the main target- Mari was.

Adrien was fighting with a man. Instead of fists, they were using sword relics that had been ripped off the wall. Upon seeing Marienette, the prince faltered. This gave the attackers an advantage as they seized him. The girl couldn't help but cry out. The knife was pushed deeper for a second- it made her cough.

"Take him into the other room with her. Let these be free but lock the doors," The man holding Mari ordered.

She was roughly pushed back into the hallway. Adrien was following, his eyes wouldn't leave hers, he looked scared and worried. The gang finally decided which room was good enough and entered it.

It was a spare bedroom of sorts that didn't get the same upkeep as the other rooms. Dust was forming on tables and desks, cobwebs in the corners. That wasn't the important part though, there was a knife at Marienette's throat and she had to concentrate.

"Set him over there," The man shouted, his men executed his command," I want him far enough so he can't do anything but close enough to see her pain,"

A growl escaped Adrien's mouth, this alerted the men slightly. They looked to their boss who shrugged it off, using it as an excuse to trail the knife down Marienette's arm slowly and ruthlessly. The girl cried out so he stopped, leaving a bleeding cut from her shoulder to her elbow.

The man observed the girl he had taken hostage, he found her attractive," Maybe we should have some fun before I hand you over,"

This made Adrien's anger heighten. His lady was being brutally harmed and being forced to do things she didn't want to. The pain and fear in her eyes only made his temper increase. As the man began touching Marienette on the waist and other places, he felt the rage explode within him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? TAKE ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT HER," Adrien shouted, finally giving in.

The men laughed," We came here for money but I think I have a better prize,"

He gripped Marienette's jaw, she whimpered in response. The knife was now on the other side of her neck, cutting her yet again. His rage now growing to points he wasn't aware of, the prince began to wish he could be in beast form- at least he could protect his princess.

Suddenly, a strange purple light burst through the room. Fur grew out of Adrien as his body shape contorted into one Marienette was very familiar with. However, the men gained panicked looks. For now, the prince was a beast- his look read kill.

The men stopped their laughter, stopped their tough act and stopped their facade. This beast seemed capable of killing them before they could even scratch him. However, they still had Marienette.

"Give me my princess and this will all be forgotten," Adrien reasoned, the man just dug the knife deeper into Mari's neck.

Adrien launched himself at the attacker, knocking the knife out of his hand. The other men dropped whatever they had hold of. One looked to Marienette- maybe he could walk off with her without the beast realising?

As soon as he took one step towards her, Adrien jumped on him. Luckily, he only knocked the men out- he still had some sense. The fight was increasing until all of the gang were unconscious on the ground.

Marienette slowly approached her kitty- she didn't want to catch him off guard. As soon as they locked eyes, his muscles dropped and the tension left him. Tears welled in Mari's bluebell eyes as Adrien untied her, she gave him a tight embrace (well as best she could- he was much larger as a beast).

They spent a few moments like this until Adrien saw sense. He gently lifted Mari's chin to observe the cuts and bruises. Each one made him wince more. Upon seeing this, Marienette removed his paw and wrapped herself back in a hug. She snuggled deep into his fur.

Adrien took the rope Marienette was tied with and roped the men up. It wasn't enough so he ripped off the curtains. If the room was in a bad state before, it was worse now. Vases were shattered, windows broken and bedsheets torn. This would need a thorough clean-up once the matter was fully resolved.

"Why were there suitors?" Marienette asked, remembering the hours she spent standing and staring out the window.

Adrien sighed, he picked Mari up and sat on the bed with her," My father said I didn't need you now that the curse was broken. I argued with him for an hour, he was relentless. I was forced to attend the ball and wasn't permitted to see you. If I tried to leave, a guard would force me back in. I became more desperate when I heard your crying. Then they ambushed and attacked everyone. I did my best to fight them off but it was useless,"

"I do love you in every way- but I'm not sure if the kingdom will," Mari said," Can you try dropping form?"

Adrien understood what she meant but requested a kiss first. Rolling her eyes with a sweet giggle, Marienette obliged and gave him a long sweet kiss. He hated himself for thinking she thought of him any different in this form- the kiss was a mere test of her love. The fact the curse was 'broken' should of been enough to tell him.

Keeping his end of the deal, the prince tried to drop his form. Miraculously, it worked. The blonde and human Adrien was now facing Mari with a triumphant and slightly smug look.

"Don't get smug- you still have a tail," Mari joked, Adrien kept trying to look behind him," I'm joking kitty,"

Adrien laughed, he hugged his lady and began showering her face with kisses. Marienette returned each one, trying to better his. A small war was formed between them as the tried to outdo each other. Their kiss-war was abruptly ended by a guard bursting into the room.

"Are you okay prince?" He asked, completely blanking Marienette.

"Right can you tell my father that I am fine. As of now you will treat Marienette as the princess she is. If you want to address her, you address her directly. I will not marry anyone aside from her, you can tell my father to stick the suitors where the sun doesn't shine," Adrien began, Marienette playfully hit him," Also I will not tolerate her being treated like she is of a lower social class- we are all people and we all should be treated the same. Tell me father we sha'll not be disturbed and will be in our room,"

Marienette smiled gratefully, what had she done to deserve her kitty?


	18. Chapter 18

**Please don't try to press your beliefs on me in the reviews.**

 **Anyway the question of the day is: What is your favourite chocolate bar?**

 **Mine is galaxy cookie... something. I don't know what it is called .**

 **Lets get this on with!**

* * *

Gabriel angrily hit his fist against his desk. How dare his son choose to marry a commoner- regardless of what curse she broke. His frustration was very evident to his advisor Nathalie, who stood at the door with a tablet at hand. Her eyebrows were quirked at the king's bizarre behaviour.

"Your majesty please calm down," Nathalie said, in her usual monotone and emotionless voice," The girl does deserve something at least. She did bring the prince back to his original form,"

The King massaged his temples in thought," What does she want? Higher class? Money? I will give hr anything she wants if she just leaves!"

"Your majesty I hate to condescend you but she wants love," Nathalie explained," I have seen the way Adrien looks at her- it is full of compassion and emotions you had with Tuli-"

"Do not mention her name!" Gabriel shouted, Nathalie retracted and left the room.

The king was now left to his own devices. If only he hadn't messed with Nooroo and the possessed kwamis. Mistake didn't cover it. If he hadn't his son could marry a rightful princess and be with someone of his own social standing. Not some low-life scientist's daughter.

He stood up and walked to the bookshelf. Upon taking a book down, he spotted the red button he had strategically placed many years ago. Gabriel pressed it once and the shelves moved like machinery in a factory. A hollow and dark hallway with a staircase winding down welcomed in. Any normal person would be frightened to walk down there, not him. The King strode down the hallway like nothing had happened- it closed tightly behind him.

The staircase led several metres underground. It was quite similar to a dungeon layout. Chains and shackles were hung up on the walls, it all screamed a gothic style. As horrible as it is, there were bones and decaying people on the floor- obviously from previous imprisonments throughout the year. However none of these horrors compared to the main one, a beep kept playing continuously. A woman with light blonde hair and sun-tan skin was lying on a hospital bed. So many machines were plugged into her to help the lady breathe, pump blood and simply stay alive. It was a horrible sight, not one part was humane about it- she needed to be put out of her misery as nasty as it sounds.

Gabriel sat on a chair next to the practically-dead woman. He took her hand (not the one which had a drip in but the one that was bandaged), and kissed it slowly. There was so much love and admiration in his eyes. It was exactly how Adrien looked at Marienette.

"Tuliana, my love," The King mumbled, looking the at the woman's closed eyes," He is back, our Adrien is back. He isn't in beast form anymore. But he bought a friend, he claims she is his true love. It makes me sick looking at them, she is a smaller social standing! She must be a gold-digger,"

Tuliana remained motionless. No answer was received as the deluded King continued with his speech. If she was actually alive, the woman probably would of slapped him for the crazy things he was saying. However, she may be kept breathing by machines but inside she had no brain activity. No matter how much he prayed, there was no hope left- the woman was pretty much dead.

A man dressed in a black cloak entered, she tapped the King on the shoulder to alert him he was there. Gabriel stopped his worrying trance and turned to the man. The figure had green hair and a light freckles.

"Who are you- how did you get here?" The King ordered, standing over his wife protectively.

The man sat on the chair the other side of the woman," My name is Wayzz. I need you to understand that your wife is beyond hope, there is no activity left in her brain- Tikki explained that there will most likely never be. I know it is hard loosing someone but you have your son back now. If you keep this up the dark energy will consume you and make you join back with Nooroo. You don't want that again do you?"

Gabriel looked to his wife then to Wayzz. A mirror stood above the hospital bed so he looked in it. His eyes were weary and had massive black bags under them. The wrinkles he usually tried to hide were showing quite visibly. All in all, he looked horrible- the realisation slowly hit him as he actually saw what he had done to his wife. The King suddenly understood her suffering. Though he still had his hope and doubts.

"What if there is a chance that she does wake-up?" Gabriel asked, holding Tulian's hand tighter.

Wayzz sighed and stood up," It is what Tikki predicted- when has she been wrong?"

"Never. I understand Wayzz but it is more than just unplugging the machines," The King began," No one other than Nathalie and Tikki know about Tuliana being here. If I finally let her go, how will I explain her sudden death to the kingdom? Even more so how do I get her body out of here unnoticed?"  
The man thought for a second," Why don't you say you finally found her but a terrible accident took her away. Let all the servants off on Sunday for a day of mourning then dispose of the body in a bedroom for the staff to prepare for the funeral,"

Gabriel nodded and began to do as the green-haired man told him to. He thought back to all the happy memories he shared with his wife. The day they met was incredible. He was only eighteen but it was the best day of his life (aside from Adrien's birth that is).

* * *

A young Gabriel eagerly ran out of the castle. He longed for his freedom so much that he escaped on the only day he shouldn't of- the day he selected a wife from a bunch of vain and conceited princesses.

The towns people looked at him with strange looks as he raced through the village on horseback, jumping over barrels and market stalls. Some children laughed at his tricks but soon got bored and moved onto other activities. The prince soon stopped in his tracks as a hooded figure nearly collided with him.

"What are you doing being so reckless?" Gabriel asked with an angry tone, he jumped off his horse.

The figure drew down their hood to reveal a woman. The prince dropped the reins in his hands in shock. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were an alluring green and her hair a bright blonde. He needed to have her- she was amazing.

The woman put her hand on her hip in annoyance," You call me reckless. You were the one riding your horse like a lunatic!"

"Well I am the prince I can do as I please," Gabriel pouted, being forced out of the trance.

The woman sighed and put her hood on her head. She turned to leave but the prince grabbed her shoulders lightly. A deep frustrated sound escaped her lips as she faced Gabriel with an annoyed glance. Some townspeople stopped to observe the scene.

"My name is Tuliana- just let me be on my way," Tuliana requested," I need to deliver these clothes to the orphans,"

Gabriel stared at her in awe. She seemed so kind and caring. He didn't deserve her with his cold and unforgiving heart. Tuliana took her chance to escape as his grip faltered. However, as she walked away- the woman turned around and blushed at the prince. Maybe he had a chance after all.

* * *

Gabriel smiled at the memory as he put a strand on hair behind his wife's ear. She was such a stubborn woman from the start. It was all luck and fate that bought them together. Tuliana was the light to his life, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He remembered that day so well.

* * *

Every week, on the same day, Gabriel would travel out to the village and await Tuliana to head tot he orphanage. Each time he did so, she was there. It got to the point where they would wait for each other and fill them in on what happened throughout the past week.

Eventually she told him where her home was. It was a small cottage on the outskirts of town. Tuliana lived alone due to the fact her mother and father had passed away from diseases a while back. She had practically raised herself and her two siblings. When Gabriel met her brother and sister he was shocked on what Tuliana had to deal with considering she was younger than him.

It was evident that the small family were poor. The walls were stained and dusty, cracked wood was blocking hole in the floor as well as the plaster. A small table stood in the middle of the room, to the left there were basic (but mostly broken) kitchen appliances and a teared sofa was on the right. Two doors were located in the room, one lead to a bathroom- the other a shared bedroom between the three.

Tuliana's brother was named Romeo and her sister Juliet. They were fraternal twins, yet they both had the same blonde hair and green eyes as their sister. Romeo was quite shy and never spoke to Gabriel much- not until the proposal at least. Juliet was outgoing and instantly liked Gabriel. If he was being honest, Tuliana's sister was trying to set them up- not that he protested of course.

However, one day when Gabriel came into the village- Tuliana was nowhere to be seen. He started to panic, this was so unlike her. He waited for a few minutes before racing off to her house- something was seriously worries were proven correct when he saw the house. The windows were broken and the door was wide open. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of a struggle. His hands clasped around the weapon in his belt- a gun just incase. If he was ever thankful for his weapon, it was now. Two robbers had Tuliana, Romeo and Juliet tied up in the corner. Tears were forming in each of their eyes. Gabriel held his gun up to the robbers in anger and began shouting threats.

"Return everything you stolen and then we are going to the police- that is of order of the Prince!" He shouted, the robbers dropped their bags and hung their heads low.

After forcing the men to untie the hostages, Gabriel took them to the police station. They were arrested them on the spot. The prince quickly headed back to Tuliana's house- he was seriously worried for the woman.

"Gabriel thank you so much!" Tuliana exclaimed, throwing her arms around him," I thought our lives were going to end. It kind of got me thinking... Over the past few weeks I have gained feelings for you. And I know, this is ridiculous as you are the prince and I am, well me. If you have any feelings for me please show me them now,"

Her answer was a kiss that lasted a long time. Much to Romeo and Juliet's disgust of course.

* * *

The memory made Gabriel smile, without that event where would he be? Tuliana and his relationship kept growing- he moved her whole family into the castle with him. Soon enough, the wedding bells were playing and it was their wedding. Then Adrien was born, the three had some amazing memories as a family. But the worst came when she disappeared.

Romeo and Juliet left when their sister gave birth to Adrien, they travelled the world together. Tuliana's sister had a son Adrien's age named Felix and a daughter named Bridgette. Over the years Juliet and Gabriel came closer and he considered her as a real sister- even with his wife gone. Romeo, on the other hand, would send gifts at Christmas but that was the most he did anymore. Not much was heard from him.

With a heavy heart- and some help from Wayzz- the King unplugged the machine. The heart monitor went flat as she finally went to the place she deserved. Tuliana's life slowly left her body as Gabriel held back the tears. Soon death reached her. Pale skin and dimmed hair were now her features.

"Time of death twelve past two," Wayzz mumbled," I thought it would take more to get you to do it,"

Gabriel faltered an looked at the man," What do you mean?"

"Over the years you softened Gabriel... I thought you would of had a little more faith," Wayzz continued," Oh wait, you haven't realised? I'm not Wayzz your majesty,"

Smoke covered the green haired man and he transformed. Nooroo now stood in his place, laughing evilly. Gabriel felt sick as she looked to his dead wife. The monstrous wizard vanished with a swipe of his cap, leaving Gabriel on his knees on the floor.

* * *

Marienette and Adrien headed to find Tikki. Nathalie had been informed of the prince's outburst to one of the guards and was awaiting the King's return to tell him. The couple asked an advisor where the oracle was before going there.

Red hair and an eccentric personality met them at the door. Tikki smiled happily and guided the couple to a chair. She sat the opposite side and looked into her bowl of herbs. Marienette and Adrien looked at each other, a little concerned for the woman's behaviour.

"Right you get one question a day usually- but I can break some rules for you two," The oracle said with a sly wink," What one is first?"

Adrien held Marienette's hand," How come I can still become a beast?"

Tikki dropped the bag in her hand and it hit the floor. Her smile fell as she began throwing al sorts of plants and liquids into a small bowl. Adrien kissed his love on the forehead whilst this was going on, mostly to calm his and her nerves.

"I never expected this to occur," Tikki explained," It appears that the curse wasn't going to break you turning to a beast, but let you get the ability to turn human,"  
Marienette nodded," At least we know now,"

Tikki nodded and poured the content of her potion into a small glass container. With a swipe of her hand, it disappeared. She looked to the pair expectantly. Marienette gulped, she had a question but it was kind of embarrassing. Her face flushed pink as she thought of it.

"Marienette, it is a good question- do you want to say it aloud or sha'll I?" Tikki questioned with a playful stare.

The ravenette gulped as she prepared to ask," I know it is a long way off but what will happen if we have children?"

Adrien went bright red at this, the thought of raising a family with Marienette made him feel all fuzzy and happy inside. The two of them raising a baby was a wonderful thought. However, he worried that the child would be a monster like he was.

"Either way I don't mind- beast or human I will love them the same," Marienette quickly added with a kind smile towards Adrien.

Tikki began fussing over the herbs again," The children you will have will be perfectly human but... Don't worry,"

"Tikki what did you see?" Adrien demanded, worried.

The oracle spun her cloak around her and disappeared. Adrien and Marienette looked at each other with worried glances. Subconsciously, Mari placed a hand on her stomach, were the children she was going to have endangered in some way? She hated to think of , Adrien wrapped her in a tight hug and led her out of the room. The pair settled for walking around the gardens in quiet peace. Marienette loved looking at the roses, they inspired her to design. This gave the blonde an idea.

Yet, when the two found themselves back at the castle. A new sight was shown to them. A woman was lying in a coffin in the middle of the room. She had blonde hair and lifeless skin. Adrien instantly recognised her and ran to the scene, leaving Marienette confused.

"Mother!" Adrien cried, grabbing her hand," Father what happened?"

The King put a hand around his son," She was on her way here and an accident happened. I am sorry Adrien,"

The father and son embraced. Marienette slowly walked up to them and placed a reassuring hand on her love's shoulder. Adrien snuggled into her and cried on her shoulder. The ravenette slowly brushed his hair to calm the stress, it worked wonderfully and he sobered up.

"Marienette can't you see this is a family matter? Go to your room," Gabriel hissed, Adrien looked at his father.

"She is out family now father- she has every right to be here," Adrien grumbled.

The door burst open and an extremely familiar Italian brunette entered. Her eyes locked onto Adrien as she walked over. Marienette stared at Lila in annoyance- how come she was here? Gabriel smiled brightly at her arrival.

"Seeing as you refuse to pick a bride I approve of, I did for you," Gabriel said," Meet Lila- the princess of Italy,"

Adrien let out a very frustrated noise," For kwamis sake father! I am not marrying anyone other than Marienette. Especially not this woman- she bullies people and hurts others for her own gain. She is no princess to me,"

Adrien gave a kiss to his princess to show his love. Marienette responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. The blonde knew how much he was infuriating his father, and he was proud of it. Lila seemed to become enraged at the sight, that made Mari proud. The couple mentally high fived each other whilst looking at the faces on Lila and the King.

"Now if you excuse us- we have to leave," Adrien waved off, picked up Marienette and then walked out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Question of the chapter: what did you think of season 2 episode 20?**

 **Personally, it frustrated me. Why did that happen? If Chloe hasn't got to do the same thing Alya had- which I'm guessing she won't have to from the three similar episodes we are going to get- I will be pretty annoyed. On the other hand, what will happen if she does have to do that?**

 **Kidos if you get what I'm trying to say**

 **Sorry this is shorter than the last few chapters but I was a bit late and stuck for how to advance the chapter..**

* * *

A wizard looked into his cauldron and smiled evilly. His plan was going exactly to plan- the pair he was targeting were coming to him. He didn't need to manipulate them this time, they chose to find him. The wizard, Nooroo, turned to his door as a knock rattled the potions on weak shelves. Some fell over and smashed onto the ground, he would have to refill that one later- he didn't need it yet.

Ever since the other kwamis banned him, Nooroo had been confined to a shack in the middle of a forest touched by no man. Those who did enter would get lost in constant trees- well, that was what humans believed, really his spells would make them go so insane they would kill themselves. It may of been a bit gory but it was his only source of entertainment in this wretched world.

To avoid this horrible fate, they simply had to pledge a price. Gabriel had wandered into the woods and wished for his wife- the price wasn't exactly said but it was mentioned. He thought that would of been the freedom he had longed for- but no that stupid blue haired girl had to ruin everything! Nooroo only needed one successful curse to regain full power. Every time Adrien lost hope as the beast, his powers gained. He used the last of his powers to wreck Gabriel completely, and it worked.

But he didn't have time to dwell on those things- his newest victims had just entered. A brown haired Italian and similar haired man were standing side by side in the door frame. They looked frightened beyond belief. Nooroo then remembered he had forgot to check for dead bodies this week. He shook his head and smiled comfortingly.

"Lila and Theo- what a surprise," Nooroo said.

Theo cleared his throat," The voice told us to come here..."

"Ah the voice- tell me what your heart truly desires," He responded.

The pair shuffled into the room and faced the cauldron. Lila looked over to Theo who nodded in response, They were a bit concerned with the amount of blood and dead bodies left in the forest leading to the hut- was their fate the same? As the wizard worked away, the two were left to ponder these thoughts. Each moment was more antagonizing than the last. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"You would like to be with the boy, you with the girl," Nooroo continued," Theo your price is simply to help me- Lila we will discuss yours more discreetly,"

As the wizard continued to explain the plan, Lila twiddled her hair nervously. What did the strange man want? Her price seemed different, and not a good kind of different. Was he asking for what she thought he was? The brown haired girl looked up to see Nooroo staring at her with a predatory smile on his face- it made her stomach churn uncomfortably. Her worries didn't cease even with Theo's reassuring gaze.

"What is my price?" Lila piped up, swallowing her fears.

Nooroo put a hand through his hair and turned to her," You simply have to give me a..."

She never saw it coming...

* * *

Marienette sewed her design and hummed happily. A hand wrapped around her frame and drew her closer. The girl snuggled into Adrien's warmth as he rubbed circles tenderly onto her arm. He looked at her work and smiled brightly. The couple were content and happy as the sun shined dimly through the window, the peaceful sunset drawing into the room.

As their lips connected, Marienette could sense a new desire to the kiss. There was desperation Adrien was luring her into. He moved her sewing out of the way and leant her back onto the bed. The blonde was standing over her with lust in his eyes.

She gave him a silent nod when she realised he was asking for her consent. He may be craving her, but Charon would never force himself onto her. This gave a strange sense of comfort to Mari as Adrien's lips trailed down her neck. They were warm and lingering.

The man stopped, he started to claim her in places along her collar bone. Each time he did, Marienette responded quite audibly. His princess was right were he wanted her, like goo in his hands.

The next hour of their lives was magical. There were new experiences and learning curves, some that won't be bought up in conversation. By the end of it, the two were snuggled into the other's warm embrace. Smiles were being worn on their face as they recalled what they had just done- out of wedlock too!

That part made Adrien a bit worried, his father would be furious considering his stance on Marienette. But his princess was here to stay whether he liked it or not. As he glanced down at his love, his heart warmed, she was softly snoring into his chest. What had he done to deserve her?

Something was suddenly wrong, Mari's face contorted into a frown and she began to move. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she started wheezing and squirming. Adrien sat up slightly in worry, trying to see what was up.

A scream escaped the ravenette's mouth, it was too much for him to bare. The blonde tried to wake her up, but she was stuck in her sleeping state. More shouts and cries for help escaped her, he felt utterly powerless and it made him upset beyond description. All that Adrien could do was whisper into her ears calming words.

Marienette opened her eyes forcefully and started shaking. She tried to grasp the covers around her but the stress of the dream was making her numb. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, she instantly melted into his arms. Adrien rubbed her back soothingly.

"Tell me what happened princess," He pleaded," I can try to make it go away,"

She sobered up, taking a sharp intake of breath," He was there- Nooroo. He showed me a vision of our future family, he kept saying that he was going to kill them. He kept hurting me and them- it was all so real!"

Adrien felt his blood boil. Hadn't the corrupt kwami done enough to him? Now to insult his future family and Marienette- no it was too much. Tikki needed to know about this, but not at the moment- his princess needed to completely comprehend what had happened.

They spent an hour together, trying to calm down. A knock at the door diverted them from each other. The prince didn't want Marienette to move so he opened it, just enough so only he could be seen. A butler handed him a letter, it was battered and teared- obviously had a tough journey. He shut the door.

The letter was addressed to them both. Adrien opened it, his eyes bulged in shock when he read the paper. Marienette walked over to him, gripping onto his arm when she realised what was in it.

 _Have a nice dream? That wasn't a castle butler but someone I brainwashed- don't worry He is out of there now. Anyway, everything that happened in there was true, Nooroo will be coming after your family..._

 _Well unless he defeats you before hand that is- the man is a mastermind after all._

 _I cant wait until you are with who you should be with Marienette. You are just a little slut, no one really wants you. You will be with me so I look like I care about lower class._

 _Next time we meet, beasty won't be there to stop our chemistry..._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Theo_

Adrien scrunched up the letter in anger. He pulled Marienette close and planted a firm kiss on her forehead. The girl felt fur clamp around her as she realised that her love was now in his beast form. He was pacing up and down the room.

"Go to bed Princess," He asked," Ill keep watch,"

Marienette kissed his furry cheek," Come to bed with me- I'm too scared to sleep in my own,"

It was low, but she had to do it otherwise her kitty wouldn't go to sleep. As soon as the words left her mouth, Adrien had picked her up and laid her on the bed. He protectively snuggled her under his arm. All of the tension left his body when she snuggled against him.

Soon, they were both sleeping. Their minds were worrying for the evil that was watching them. They weren't the only ones of course...

* * *

 **Shorter than the past few chapters but I didn't want to add anything that would mess it up. Anyway hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
